


A Blessed Miracle

by AdinnaVesta



Series: A Blessed Miracle [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor, Childbirth, Family, Fluff coz why not? :D, I'll edit the tags as the story progresses, Kids, M/M, More Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Stage, children bonding, family stuff yeah, light angst sometimes, roller coaster of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: **After trying for so many years prior to their marriage, and after Yuuri was told that the success rate of him conceiving a child was low, they finally succeeded. Viktor and Yuuri were finally expecting their own bundle of joy. How are they going to handle the pregnancy period? Surely, there would be ups and downs?**Or an AU Omegaverse in which Viktor is a doting husband and Yuuri is an irritable, touchy, pregnant mother-to-be.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--  
> I decided to start another Viktuuri fanfic after my Ice Diamond one, so yeah.  
> Enjoy some Viktuuri fluff! :D  
> \--  
> Comment, Suggestions, Violent Reactions are much appreciated xDDD  
> \--

 

*******

 

_‘I’m sorry, but the results showed that your husband’s conception rate is below 5%, Mr. Nikiforov..’_

 

Viktor blinked his eyes for the umpteenth time within the past 5 minutes. He was sitting cross-legged on their cal-King sized bed and he was watching some sci-fi movie on the TV that was mounted along the wall across from him. He shut the television off and got up.

 Why did he remember something from 4 years ago? Sure, it dampened their moods greatly for months when they thought that having a baby is a next-to-nothing probability. Yuuri was heartbroken for the first few weeks and it hurt Viktor to see his beautiful omega like that. He really wanted to have their child, even though they tried so many times, so many heat cycles passed, and it still amounted to nothing.

Viktor sighed and he went inside their bathroom to take his much needed shower. Yuuri was supposed to be home at 7:00pm. He had a voluntary coaching job at the ice skating rink just a few minutes away by foot. It was already 7:40pm and it unnerved Viktor although Yuuri sent him a text at 7:10pm saying he was headed home, _and wow, there were tons of kids present at the ice rink earlier_. Viktor’s lips quirked up as he remembered his husband’s text message. He knew Yuuri was so fond of children and babies. Well, almost all omegas were like that but Viktor guessed that Yuuri’s desire to have his own child but can’t be achieved tripled the longing for one.

After his shower, Viktor sat on the bed and toweled his hair dry. He checked the clock once again. 7:58pm. Viktor took his phone from the inside of his work pants and tapped on the screen for Yuuri’s number. His husband’s caller picture was of him and Yuuri when they were in their third-year anniversary honeymoon trip along one of Hawaii’s many beaches. Viktor smiled as he stared at his husband’s glowing face, what if his wish was granted? What kind of face would he make?

Viktor realized he was staring too long at their picture and he actually forgot to call his husband. He held the phone against his left ear and waited for him to pick up.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Viktor combed his fingers through his hair as he sat down the couch, grabbing one magazine from under the glass table, flipping it open.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Viktor’s eyes narrowed, why wasn’t Yuuri answering? He usually picks up before the third ring ends.

Viktor was about to end their call when his husband picked up.

“Yuuri? Where are you now? I thought you said you were heading home? Your text was 40 minutes ago.” Viktor thought of scolding his husband through the phone when he heard several weird noises and lots of shouting.

“Yuuri, darling? Are you there? Hello?” Viktor stared at his phone to check that the call was connected, it was. When he placed the phone back into his ear, a different person answered.

“Hello?? Is this-” there was a pause, “-Viktor??” the unknown person half-shouted as the weird noises continued in the background.

Viktor’s inner alpha bristled at the thought of someone using his husband’s phone without permission. His eyebrows furrowed and he stood up angrily before pacing the room.

“This is Viktor.” He answered darkly, his voice growling slightly. “Who are you and where is the owner of that phone?” he controlled the rage in his voice as he went towards their clothes rack to pull his cream colored trench coat off.

“Oh-! No, no! I didn’t do anything to the man with glasses.” Viktor’s nostrils flared angrily at that.

The man continued, “I was walking along the main street with some friends when we saw this guy wobble on his feet and then fainted. We brought him to the hospital.”

Viktor’s whole frame stilled when he heard the words _‘fainted’_ and _‘hospital’_. His heart fell down to his gut as he hurriedly changed and he grabbed his car keys from the key holder against their living room door.

“The doctors already put him inside one of the rooms and examined him. We don’t know who to contact since his phone was locked. Good thing you called at the right time!” the man informed him and he could hear some shuffling on their end.

“C-can you tell me what hospital?” he tried not to panic as he entered the car and started the engine, his heart nearly going into overdrive.

“Hasetsu Medical Center, it’s along East Avenue. The room they put him in is…” there was a slight pause as if the man went to check, “..Room 212, General Wing.” The man offered. “If you’re heading here right now, we’ll be going then. We’ll leave his things inside the room. Take care!”

“Th-thank you for helping him. I’ll be there shortly..” Viktor thanked the person who helped his husband again and ended the call with shaky fingers. He tried not to panic as he drove off. His thoughts harboring negative _what-ifs_ that made his heart sink even more. No, no. Please no. He just fainted, that’s all. Maybe he overworked himself again or it was lack of sleep? He tried thinking positively until he saw the white building of the hospital. He drove straight into the parking lot, grateful for its almost empty state, he ran off into the hospital entrance and straight to the counter.

“Room 212 please? General Wing?” his voice cracked but he didn’t care, he grasped the marble aisle for support as the white-clad nurse searched for something in her computer.

“Yuuri Nikiforov?” the nurse asked Viktor for confirmation and he nodded.

“Take the elevator to your right and stop at floor number 6. Room 212 is located to the left.” The nursed told him and Viktor thanked her before sprinting towards the elevator. Upon reaching 6th floor, Viktor searched for Room 212. It was the last room down the hall and he knocked twice before entering.

Thankfully, it was a private room and he was greeted by the sight of his husband lying on the hospital bed, apparently sleeping.

“Yuuri..!” Viktor rushed to his side and took one of Yuuri’s hands between his. He looked fine but he was a bit paler than usual and he had bags under his eyes.

“Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor didn’t notice the person leaning against the window, holding a clipboard and was writing something down. The doctor looked up and smiled at him. ”I’m Dr. Takano.”

“Y-yes, I’m Viktor Nikiforov, his husband..” Viktor gestured to the sleeping omega and faced the doctor, not leaving Yuuri’s side.

“You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Nikiforov. He only fainted due to exhaustion. Add a bit of stress there but it can be treated with lots of bed rest and maybe drink some multi-vitamins as well.” The doctor fixed his eyeglasses as he peered over Yuuri’s medical files.

“It says here that he was diagnosed with a low conception rate 4 years ago?” the doctor asked while Viktor nodded rather stiffly. It was a touchy subject for the both of them and they hardly talk about it as Viktor didn’t want Yuuri to delve into it deeply.

The doctor hummed and his eyes gleamed as he looked over Yuuri. He smiled as he closed the file and faced Viktor. “We’ll talk some more when he wakes up, call me when he does, okay?” he left the two alone and Viktor heaved a sigh of relief, sitting on the space just beside Yuuri’s sleeping form on the bed. He checked for any scratches or bruises along his face, neck, and arms. No visible injuries whatsoever. His heart calmed a bit. He was okay, the doctor said he just fainted due to exhaustion.

Viktor sighed again and he clasped Yuuri’s hand, never leaving his omega’s side until he wakes up.

***

Pale eyelids fluttered tiredly as a pair of garnet eyes opened slowly. His eyes squinting as he stared at an all-white ceiling. Where were his glasses? His eyes blinked again as he tried not to squint some more. He turned his head to the right and he saw a man with silver-hair slumped against his side of the bed. He was sitting on a low chair and he was gripping one of Yuuri’s hands firmly.

_Viktor._

As if he heard his name being called, Viktor roused from his light sleep. Ice blue eyes blinked once, twice, before his sight focused on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri smiled at him. Viktor’s eyes went wide and he leaned forward.

“Yuuri..! How are you? Do you feel better now? Are you hurting anywhere?” Viktor asked him one question after another, randomly checking his body for any injury. Yuuri only chuckled at his husband’s distressed form. He tried to get up and Viktor helped him steady his body before propping a pillow against his back and allowing Yuuri to lean back.

“Wait here while I call the doctor, okay?” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead before walking towards the intercom.

After a few minutes, Dr. Takano returned with his clipboard and Yuuri’s files. He beamed when he saw Yuuri awake. He pulled one low chair and dragged it near the end of the bed and sat, opening the files once more. Viktor did the same as he held Yuuri’s hand again.

“So.” The doctor cleared his throat and peered at Yuuri. “How are you feeling? Still feeling faint?”

“No.. not anymore, doctor. But I’m still feeling a bit tired..” Yuuri answered as he fought back a yawn. He covered his mouth and yawned anyway.

The doctor beamed at them, “Going over your records again, and as I’ve said to your husband earlier, you were diagnosed with a low conception rate 4 years ago, yes?” the doctor still smiled even if Yuuri’s form visibly stiffened, face scowling as he bowed his head. An alarmed Viktor placed his hand over Yuuri’s back and proceeded to rub calming circles against it. Yuuri’s lips quivered and he tried not to cry.

“Y-yes doctor..” Viktor answered the question with a shaky voice. He looked at his husband and tried to soothe him.

“Well then, I’m betting my next paycheck that this news will be of a big _-huge-_ shock for the both of you.” The doctor said, his eyes smiling. The couple’s heads turned to face him. Viktor’s eyes were narrowed in confusion and Yuuri’s were laced with worry. What was his body’s problem now? The 5% went down to 0%?

“W-what do you mean, doctor?” Yuuri willed himself to ask this time. Viktor’s hand along his back stopped their soothing motion.

The doctor smiled widely, “Congratulations. You’re having a baby.”

Viktor and Yuuri’s shocked faces must’ve been funny since the doctor pursed his lips as he tried not to openly laugh at their reactions. But his smile was a happy one.

“The _baby_ is due within 35 weeks.” The doctor informed them, letting the word _baby_ register in their shocked minds some more.

After a few minutes, Viktor turned to Yuuri so fast he looked like he had whiplash as he hugged Yuuri’s form while Yuuri’s tears finally fell against his cheeks, unheeded.  

“ _Viktor,_ we’re... going to be.. _parents_?” Yuuri asked breathlessly, arms clinging to his husband as the the word ‘baby’ echoed through his mind. He choked back a sob and hugged Viktor tightly.

“Yes, _my love_ , we’re going to have a _baby_..” Viktor hugged him back firmly, he kissed Yuuri’s forehead as he let the first happy tears fall as well.

Yuuri’s only response was to cry harder against Viktor chest. His husband cried alongside of him.

_Finally._

 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 update already coz you guys are awesome! *wink* ;) ;) ;)

*****

 

The alarm went off at exactly 6:00am, rousing the sleepy occupants of the huge bed. A silver-haired man got up first, glancing at his sleepy omega and smiling as his husband tried to open his eyes. It was a futile attempt and he went back to sleep almost immediately.

Viktor chuckled at that. He leaned down and kissed Yuuri’s cheek as he smoothed his hand over the covers that were draped over his husband’s sleeping form. He tucked the ends of the sheet under Yuuri’s chin, making the omega squirm and change sleeping positions. Viktor got out of bed and proceeded to do his morning routine before going down to the kitchen.

It was a chilly Saturday morning and Viktor turned on the kitchen’s heater a bit. He whipped up something nutritious for his expecting omega. His lips pursed as he tried not to smile as he remembered the happy announcement 7 days ago.

They were going to have a baby. _Their baby._

Viktor’s inner alpha purred contentedly at the thought while he fought the urge to whoop in the air then and there. He smiled widely instead while he busied himself with their breakfast, humming a random, happy tune as he cooked. After a few minutes, while waiting for the water to boil so he could make them some coff- _Oops_ , milk for his pregnant omega, he heard someone walk down the stairs, their feet padded softly against the smooth floor. He turned his head to look at the doorway. Sure enough, Yuuri was already up and- _oh, that’s a gorgeous bed head, my darling Yuuri_. _Where the hell is my phone?_ Viktor’s eyes narrowed and looked around as he growled low. He forgot, his phone was in their bedroom.

Yuuri was wearing his favorite baggy shirt and was only wearing boxer-briefs as he rubbed his closed eyes to wake himself up, his bed head did nothing but increase the holy vision in front of Viktor. _Too bright._ Inner Viktor did a happy squeal at the sight of his husband so warm and fuzzy in the morning. He pulled one chair from under the table, offered it to his omega as Yuuri trudged slowly towards it, sitting rather sluggishly.

Yuuri yawned as he opened both of his eyes to look at Viktor. He blinked twice before speaking.

“Do we really have to go there this early?” Yuuri asked, still sleepy but he was willing his body to fully wake up. Yuuri placed his arms on the table as he laid his head on it, closing his eyes for a bit.

“Well, we could go there at noon, but Chris won’t be around then. He said he’s only available from 7am to 9am today. And then he’d be out of town for a whole month.” Viktor finished making their warm milk. He laid out one plate of an average breakfast for him and he slid a bowl of assorted fruits and a plate of a balanced meal in front of his omega.

Yuuri perked up at the smell of his food, his stomach growling almost instantly. He hummed his approval as he speared a piece of banana with his fork and ate.

“Huh, that’s rare. Chris doesn’t go out that much, right? Out of town I mean.” Yuuri started as he ate his breakfast away. Viktor also started eating and he reached for the brown envelope that he had placed on top of the fridge last night. He opened it and re-read the contents for the umpteenth time, all the while grinning like a happy idiot.

“I can’t wait for another 35 weeks though..” Viktor’s lips quirked up as he saw Yuuri’s pupils dilate in excitement as he sent off a wave of contentment around him. Pleased that his omega was satisfied at the moment, Viktor hummed. His omega looked at him and towards the brown envelope.

“Well, suck it up, _Dad_. You’re not the one carrying the baby anyway.” Yuuri stuck out his tongue at him as he continued his breakfast, Yuuri’s lips trying to hide their smile as well. Viktor laughed outright at that display. He stood up and lifted his own chair as he scooted over Yuuri’s side so he can feed him and cuddle with him for a few minutes.

 

***

 

“Hey, you guyysss! Over here!” came a loud shout from behind them. Viktor and Yuuri turned around to see Chris in his casual wear, not the Vet’s uniform that they were used to, as Chris let go of the dog chain that he was holding. The brown poodle bounded up towards the couple and Yuuri laughed when Makkachin went up to his hind legs to smother Yuuri’s face with saliva. Viktor ruffled the poodle’s fluffy head as he and Yuuri approached Chris, the poodle trotted behind them while Viktor’s linked his fingers between his husband’s.

Chris’ smile was wide when they neared him. The blonde Beta tried to contain his squeal, he opted to squirm on the spot instead, as he remembered the pleasing news Viktor revealed to him yesterday. _Finally_. After so many, _well, not that many_ _but you get the point_ , years of trying so hard to make their dream come true. It happened. Chris was truly happy for them. And he’s ready to bet half of his life savings that’s it’s going to be a boy.

Chris had invited them out this morning as he had a flight to catch later and he wouldn’t miss this get together before he went off for a few weeks. They walked along the not-yet-busy street of Hasetsu City. It was only 7:10am and Chris had invited them for coffee. They chatted happily for a few minutes as they walked and their favorite coffee shop came to view. The gold motif of the store _‘Café et âme’_ was shining brilliantly against the morning sun. The owner’s grandson was already writing the shop’s menu for today against the blackboard standee which was located outside their shop.

“Morning, Plisetskeeee.” Chris greeted the blonde while smirking, drawling the last part of his surname out. Yuri Plisetsky whipped around to retort angrily but he immediately saw Yuuri and Viktor and he stopped his incoming onslaught. His mouth closed and he stood up, wiping his hand along his apron rather shyly.

“Morning, _Chreeees_. Professor Nikiforov, and uh.. Yuuri..” Yuri Plisetsky nodded towards the couple’s direction shyly but he sent a hard glare at Chris for riling him up so early in the morning, and in front of his university professor, too! He clicked his tongue as he opened the door and invited them inside, waiting until Chris walked past so he could kick him in the shins or something. Chris only laughed at his poor attempt on tripping him. Yuri then guided them towards a corner where the seats have sofas and soft cushions littered around them.

Yuri whipped up his memopad from his back pocket as he asked for their orders.

“Brewed coffee for me, I have a flight later.” Chris said while taking out his phone to take a random picture of Viktor and Yuuri because he wanted to. _Fite him._

“Espresso for me, thank you!” Viktor beamed and let Makkachin sit between him and Yuuri along the sofa, the poodle really loved his husband and he cannot fathom why.

“Am I allowed coffee though?” Yuuri asked his husband, hand gliding along Makkachin’s soft fur as the poodle practically panted against Yuuri’s face, making the omega’s nose twitch.

“Well, it’s said that you can only have 200 mg of caffeine a day. But I don’t want to risk it. Do you have anything other than coffee, Yurio?” Viktor asked his student, but he was now their waiter so he called him by his nickname. It made Yurio’s eye twitch but he ignored it.

“Yeah, we have milk though, is that okay?” Yurio asked the older alpha and he nodded. The younger alpha couldn’t contain the curiosity bubbling inside of him when he heard that the omega wasn’t allowed any caffeine.

“Is your husband… allergic or something?” Yurio asked, eyes darting from Chris to Viktor and then Yuuri.

“Oh- no no. Coffee is fine. But uh..” Yuuri looked at Viktor and he caught his stare.

_‘Should we tell him?’_

_‘Well, I want to. Do you want to? I’m okay with it, are you?’_

Yuuri nodded and Viktor smiled, the older omega faced the young alpha as he broke the news. “We’re finally going to be parents.” Viktor beamed proudly as Yuuri smiled shyly and he clung to Viktor’s arm.

Yurio’s eyes went wide at that, his mouth hanging open as he almost dropped his memopad. “A-are you..- _REALLY?!_ ” he seemed lost for words and then he added, “Congrats! Finally!” he laughed and happily went back towards the shop counter to finally make their coffee and milk orders. He called for his grandfather at the back of the store so he could tell him the good news, too. A muffled _‘is it a boy or a girl?!’_ question boomed from outside and Yurio tried to calm his ever so curious grandfather, earning a few laughs from Viktor’s group.

Chris finally squealed against his seat as his excitement burst forth upon the mention of Yuuri’s pregnancy. “I’ll be one of the child’s godfathers or else forget that we ever met, Nikiforov!” Chris huffed a breath, snapped his fingers as he glared daggers across Viktor’s face.

Viktor laughed and squeezed Yuuri’s hand, “The baby isn’t even fully formed yet and you call dibs as his/her godfather already?” Yuuri snickered against Viktor’s shoulder as he let the happy atmosphere wash over him. Chris answered him with a bold yes. Yes he can. Thank you very much.

 _Oh,_ happy was an understatement of how Yuuri was actually feeling right now. It was more of the elated kind. Exhilarated. Euphoric. Even the _‘on cloud nine’_ phrase can be used to describe it as well. Yuuri instinctively laid a soft hand against his stomach, his other hand still clutched against Viktor’s arm. His husband and Chris were chatting, _er,_ bickering as they argue about boys and girls names now. Yuuri rolled his eyes at that, they were far too thrilled about this than he was.

Yurio returned a good 20 minutes later with their specific orders. Yuuri happily accepted his own Peppermint Vanilla hot milk as the mug warmed up his cold-tinted fingers. He took a sip and observed the shop closely. They were the only customers at that time of the day, he noticed. Yurio went back to the counter and opened a new issue of today’s newspaper as he flipped each page, looking for the crossword puzzle section. The sun was shining warmly against the windows, it was still chilly so Yurio didn’t open the air conditioning yet. Yuuri looked over Viktor and Chris, both of them writing down different names and both of them insulting the other’s ideas.

Yuuri was about to take another sip when a sudden wave of nausea hit him. He carefully placed the mug down as he tried not to alert his husband who was still talking animatedly with his buddy. The feeling wasn’t strong at first and it was more like a soft nudge in his gut. Yuuri tried to do some breathing exercises but it didn’t go away. He was getting uncomfortable when another wave hit him, making him whimper and sway in his seat.

Viktor heard a soft whimper and a wave of panic radiated from his husband. Alarmed, he turned his head towards Yuuri.

“Yuuri..? Darling, what’s wrong?” Viktor offered his arms to support his unsteady omega. His face was paler now and his hands were cold, he was also sweating.

“Are you feeling faint again?” Viktor asked his husband and he nodded, and then whispered weakly, _‘I think..I’m going to be sick..-’_

Viktor looked at Chris with wide, alarmed eyes, “I think we should go now, Chris.. you take care of your flight later, okay?” Viktor helped Yuuri stand up but his omega clutched at his arms rather tightly, breathing shallow, as he refused to take another step.

“Can’t..make it..home..-“ Yuuri gritted his teeth as another wave pass him.

“Y-Yurio..-“ Yuuri called for the blond whose head whipped up when he heard their distressed conversation.

“Do you need anything? What’s wrong?” Yurio went over the counter to help if ever.

“B-Bathroom..- h-hurry..-” Yuuri wobbled on his feet as he tried to steady his legs. Yurio lead them towards the shop restroom while Yuuri practically dragged Viktor with him along the way.

Yuuri couldn’t hold it in any longer. He gagged but held it in. He stumbled into a run leaving Yurio and Viktor behind as he pushed the restroom door with a loud bang. He slipped towards one of the stalls and slumped against the toilet bowl. He heaved once then retched twice, before throwing up rather harshly. His stomach emptied all of the things he ate earlier, shivering at the bile taste in his mouth. Viktor was behind him as he vomited again, hand rubbing along Yuuri’s back, pushing his bangs away from his face as Yuuri coughed and panted. After he’s done, he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth in the sink shakily. Viktor wiped away the sweat that formed across his forehead and cheeks and neck before assisting him outside.

 _Oh,_ what a great time to be alive, Yuuri thought dryly.

 

******

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sketched Viktor and Yuuri's offspring and I'm not sure if you guys want to see it? XD  
> If you do, I'll link it next chapter. :D :D

******

Approximately 65 days and 8 hours had passed after that awful bout of morning sickness at Yurio’s café. It was embarrassing to say the least, good thing there were no customers to see that cringe worthy display. After that incident, Viktor became more and more mindful of his surroundings, especially with regards to Yuuri’s diet.

When Yuuri opened the fridge after a few days it was filled with, well, _food_ , but not the regular ones like meat and chicken, etc. It was filled to the brim with different kinds of fruits and vegetables. He saw several small types of fruits that he hasn’t seen before, where did he buy those? The upper part of the fridge was filled with assorted and colorful fruits, _oohh melon,_ while the lower compartment was, well, _green_. Leafy vegetables all bunched up taking 2 shelves, bulb and stem vegetables stacked in the 3 rd shelf. The fridge compartment was filled with large cartons of milk and the door shelves were fully stacked with eggs, other dairy products, and he swore he saw several bottles of soya milk as well.

Yuuri checked the freezer drawer below and he tried not to roll his eyes in annoyance. It was filled with, guess what, more cartons of milk. They were equally stacked together and only 1 pitcher of cold water was present. Yuuri sighed and closed the fridge as he groaned, his eyes landed on the freezer door and he debated on it. Nope. He didn’t want to check it out.

A few days after that, _and after he scolded Viktor with the unnecessary purchase in which Viktor retaliated with ‘we need another fridge! It’s not enough!’,_ whenever they were relaxing or lazing around their living room after coming home from work, Viktor would look over Yuuri every after 5 minutes. Yuuri would glare at his husband every time he did that, earning a _‘just checking!’_ from the overly-protective alpha.

Yuuri was glad, of course, that Viktor was taking this seriously. Well, too serious and it annoyed the hell out of him. Or was that because of the pregnancy hormones that made him irritable and annoyed all the time?  He read about those as well, so he guessed he had to check his temper from time to time.

Viktor was also fond of assisting him about everything he did. Getting up from their bed, getting dressed, taking a bath, sitting down, standing up, lying down, down the stairs, even if Yuuri was just walking along their living room. The first few days that Viktor did that were tolerable enough, but after a few weeks, Yuuri snapped.

He had yelled at Viktor during their weekly movie marathon in their theatre room that time.

“Viktor, I appreciate the gesture, but this is getting annoying! I can still move around without any help! You can do the things you’re doing now once I’m _big_ and _bloated_ during the last trimester of my pregnancy, don’t you think?!” Yuuri panted a little after his sudden outburst, Viktor stared at him with wide, slightly hurt, eyes.

Upon seeing that, Yuuri stilled and blinked several times before his breath hitched. He stood up and went out of the theatre and he ran towards their bedroom. Slamming the door open as he slumped down carefully on his back, he heaved a sigh. Trying to calm himself down as he tried not to let the tears fall. He had his arms across his forehead and eyes when Viktor knocked on the door even if it was open.

Yuuri peeked through one arm as Viktor walked towards him with a small smile. His Alpha lay beside him and pulled him in a warm hug as Viktor released calming pheromones just for his omega. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered a bit as he welcomed this, his body relaxing as he snuggled closer to Viktor’s warmth.

“I’m sorry about earlier.. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that…” Yuuri said apologetically while Viktor hummed, rubbing his hand across Yuuri’s back.

“No, I should be the one to apologize, I guess I was too much..” Viktor kissed his omega’s temple and cheek as he tilted Yuuri’s head up to kiss the tip of his nose.

“It’s just.. we’ve been wanting this for so _long_...” Viktor’s hand trailed down Yuuri’s body to lay on his omega’s stomach. The small bump was unnoticeable under Yuuri’s layer of clothes, but he could still feel it.

“Now that the baby’s here.. I don’t want you to feel tired or stressed out, I don’t even want to see you sweating.” Yuuri snorted a laugh at that, ”I want what’s best for you and our growing child, Yuuri..” Viktor kissed his husband’s lips tenderly as Yuuri tried not cry.

He was holding the tears back but it filled his eyes and they just fell slowly, drop by drop. Viktor wiped them away as Yuuri sniffed and buried his face against Viktor’s chest.

“Thank you..” Yuuri murmured against Viktor’s now soaked t-shirt but the alpha didn’t care. They remained like that for a few minutes while he steadily rubbed Yuuri’s back, giving him comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Yuuri thought of something to talk about to make the moment last, but it was already 11pm and he was more than ready to go to bed and sleep. He opened his mouth to say something but it came out as a yawn.

“Time for bed then~” Viktor smirked as Yuuri huffed against him.

“There you go again, ordering me around..” Yuuri slowly removed himself from Viktor’s arms as he stretched for a bit before standing up. Viktor stayed on the bed as his eyes followed his omega’s movements around the room.

Yuuri decided to take a warm shower before sleeping, wearing only his husband’s large shirt and nothing else underneath afterwards. When he got back, Viktor was already under the covers and was reading a book. Yuuri went under the warm sheets and he snuggled close to Viktor’s form. Sighing happily as he found a comfortable spot against Viktor’s body.

“Goodnight, Viktor..” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, moments away from slipping into his dreams, as he felt Viktor’s lips on his hair and he whispered a goodnight to him.

_Almost Four Months and counting…_

***

“Good morning, Yuuri-saaaann!” came Minami Kenjirou’s boisterous greeting from outside the restaurant door, which was still closed. It was a bright Tuesday morning and it was still early for him to open shop but the loud teen preferred to be early than late. Yuuri chuckled as he stopped cleaning one of the tables and he trotted over the restaurant floor, towards the door, and opened it. Yuuri’s hand was taken into a wild handshake as the youngster excitedly showed him his application form.

Yuuri took it and skimmed the contents, even though he didn’t have to since he already decided to pick Kenjirou in the first place. He smiled at the expectant teen as he invited him inside before closing the door with a soft thud and a click.

They went inside the kitchen before going through a black door that led towards Yuuri’s office. They sat across the table as Yuuri poured himself a glass of skimmed milk from the small fridge. Viktor insisted on buying him that mini fridge and he placed it inside Yuuri’s office, filing it with different kinds of milk and healthy snacks. “So..” he started and Kenjirou vibrated in excitement.

“You know I’ll do my best! Yes?” Kenjirou shouted as he shifted against the chair, unable to calm down.

“Yes, I know, I already decided to pick you days before. This is just for formality anyway.” Yuuri pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing as the kid’s eyes impossibly widened some more.

“I’ll teach you how I run the restaurant from morning till evening. You already know why I need a temporary manager right?” Yuuri placed the application paper on the table as he poured Kenjirou some juice, the teen gladly took it.

“Yes! And congratulations again! _Oh my god_ I’m so excited! Finally, Yuuri-san! I’m hoping it’s a girl!” Kenjirou blabbered on as he drank his orange juice and Yuuri thought about what the teen said. The main gender wasn’t the issue here, he was more concerned about the secondary one. Before he could go and brood over those things, Kenjirou brought him back with a light tug against his hand.

“Oh- sorry, what was that again?” Yuuri blinked as he stared at Kenjirou’s wide eyes.

“Yuuri-san! You need a tissue! Real quick!” the kid said frantically, head looking around in search for a box of tissue. He got up and raided the office shelves and drawers.

Yuuri stiffened at that. He turned to look at the glass shelf just to his left so he could see his reflection. Sure enough, his nose was bleeding. That got him to his feet and he applied pressure to his nose as he hurriedly went to get a tissue from his office desk drawer. Kenjirou stopped what he was doing and he was beside Yuuri in a snap.

“D-do you need anything? Do I have to call the doctor? An ambulance?!” the teen trembled with worry and he watched as Yuuri sat on his office chair and wiped the blood from his nose, mouth, and chin while his free hand was still applying pressure against his nose.

“It’s okay, Kenjirou. This is normal, but I’m kind of tired all of a sudden. Can you uhm.. go home for a bit..? I don’t think I’ll open the restaurant today..” Yuuri said rather weakly.

“It’s okay! I’ll return tomorrow! So make sure you rest today, Yuuri-san!” Kenjirou exclaimed, his worried face is enough to make Yuuri chuckle.

“I’m okay, really. I’ll just go home and rest.. see you tomorrow, okay?” Yuuri said as Kenjirou bowed before he left, hearing the restaurant door open and then close with a click.

Yuuri sighed as he turned his complete attention to his nose. He leaned back against the leather chair as he took his phone from his pocket and debated whether to text his husband or not. Viktor was already at the university and it was only 9:15am, Yuuri was sure he’s in the middle of a class now.

He got up and walked around the office as he typed in his text, phrasing and re-phrasing them so his husband won’t get the wrong idea.

 _‘I can’t work at the restaurant, Vitya. I’ll have it close for today. I’m kind of tired. When your third class ends, buy me some pizza with chili con carne, olives, strawberry sauce, and pineapples as toppings okay? Love you._ _♥_ _’_ Yum. That sounded delicious.

His finger hovered over the send button when a sudden wave of dizziness came to him, good thing he was near the chair and he sat down on it rather clumsily before pressing the ‘Send’ button. _Yep_. He definitely needed to go home now.

He let the dizziness pass and sat still for a few minutes before he poured himself a glass of water. His phone _ding_ ed and he read Viktor’s reply as he took a sip.

 _‘Are you sure there are pizza toppings like that, love?’_ Yuuri snickered as he imagined his husband’s blanched face at his choice of food. _‘But I’ll try looking for one, and as soon as you get home, rest up, okay? I love you more._ _♥_ _’_ Yuuri’s smile widened at that. He ignored the tiredness he was feeling as he stood up and locked the office door, went outside the main area as he checked the whole place again before leaving. Nodding to himself, he went outside the front door and locked the place up before pocketing the keys and walking towards the direction of the train station. He didn’t want to drive today, his gut told him _‘No, Yuuri, No driving.’_ Someone greeted him suddenly and Yuuri turned around to see two old ladies from the nursing home just down the next block.

 “Oh, Yuuri, dear. You look pale today, are you okay?” the old lady with long hair said, her companion nodding in agreement as they walked.

“Yes, I’m fine, Mrs. Saotome. I just need to go home and rest for a bit,..” Yuuri answered as the old ladies turned towards the nursing home’s direction and waved him a goodbye and _‘make sure you rest, okay?’_ reminder for him.

Yuuri chuckled when they disappeared from view. He turned towards the bustling street of Hasetsu city. People hurriedly walked towards his/her own destinations. Several female students were busy window shopping, some males cut classes. Families lounging along the park as their kids run around the playground.

Yuuri smiled at the sight of children, happiness bubbling over his heart. _Soon_ , he thought, as his hand unconsciously rubbed his tummy. He can’t wait. He was glad that he was able to conceive after so many tries. He’d make this work out. _He and Viktor_ will work this out. Satisfied with his resolve at the moment he turned towards his left, which was a pedestrian crossing and it was a green light for them. He walked with several people and they were at the middle of the intersection when a loud and sudden warning erupted.

 _“Move! Get out of the way!! All of you!”_ the people at the middle of the intersection, including Yuuri, started panicking as they saw a black van headed towards them at full speed. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he hurriedly stepped out of the people’s way as they shoved and pushed at each other.

Yuuri was the first to reach the sidewalk but he was immediately pushed back towards a wall as the people started to crowd around the area. He was stuck between an office lady who was calling someone that she’d be late for work and a middle-aged man who smelled like different kinds of booze. Yuuri’s nose scrunched up at that and the man glared at him.

“What? What’s your problem?” he snapped at Yuuri, sniffing twice and his eyes narrowed towards Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri covered it with his two arms protectively.

“Fucking male omegas. And a pregnant one at that.” the man disgustingly spat between his teeth, and then something changed in his eyes. He turned his towards Yuuri again and he flicked his eyes from Yuuri’s head down to his feet, then up again. His eyebrows raised.

“Where’s your Alpha, little one? Did he leave you?” the man slurred as he chortled, positively drunk. Yuuri shivered at that and he tried to pave his way amongst the throng of irritated people. He felt someone touch his backside and he tried not to think about it too much as he hurriedly pushed his way out, his arms curled protectively against his stomach.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he emerged from the crowd, his legs pushed their way towards the train station. Yuuri blinked as he decided to visit Viktor at his university. He shivered as he turned his body back and towards the bus line instead.

More than a good rest, he wanted his Alpha’s scent right now.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~fuck dat drunk dude.~~  
>  \--  
> Roller coaster of emotions, anyone? xD  
> \--


	4. Chapter 4

*****

 

Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha, 29, happily married to a beautiful omega a.k.a. _gorgeous_ -Yuuri- _sexy_ -Nikiforov, an expectant dad, a History, Arts, and Music University Professor, trudged along the gray hallways of Kyushu Prefectural University. It was 9: 45am and his next class was around 10, and it was going to be a 3-hour lecture about how Elizabeth I became one of England’s greatest monarch.

Viktor checked his watch as he climbed towards the second floor of the Arts building. Yuuri did say he was going to rest for today, so Viktor hoped he’d be lounging comfortably back at their home by now. He checked his phone for messages, nothing important whatsoever, except for an automated text reminder from one of his banks to please make his credit payment before the month ends. _Oops_.

Viktor turned right towards the direction of the teacher’s lounge as he greeted some of his students and fellow teachers. He opened the sliding door of the room and he was greeted by Minako Okukawa, who was about to leave.

“Viktor! How is Yuuri doing?? Is he eating right??” the Drama Arts professor asked him as she shook his whole body by his shoulders, begging for an answer. Viktor laughed as he patted her on her shoulders.

“He’s eating fine, Minako-sensei, and it’s good that he got used to my persistence now.” Viktor smiled at that and the professor squealed.

“I hope it’s a girl! And then I’ll teach her how to woo people thru Drama and Acting~” She made an elaborate turn and finished with a delicate bow. Viktor coughed a laugh and he avoided a slap aimed at his arm.

“You didn’t have to laugh at me, _Nikiforov_.” Minako-sensei huffed but waved her goodbye as she finally left the lounge, apparently running late for her Drama Club.

Viktor shook his head as he made his way towards his own desk and sat. He readied the books that he would need and the class record. He took his laptop out and opened it, hurriedly typing away the course plan for the week because he was busy with Yuuri yesterday to actually make one.  He was typing for 5 minutes when suddenly, the door to the teacher’s lounge opened again.  

“Professor Viktor?” A senior college student with a stoic face and an undercut poked his head through, eyes scanning the room for him.

Viktor raised his hand and called the student’s attention. “Yes, Mr. Altin? Am I late for class already?” he chuckled as he checked the time, 9:54am, so no, he wasn’t late.

“Uhm, no sir. It’s just.. I think I saw..” Otabek shifted on his feet and he glanced outside the hallway as if to reassure himself, and then he looked inside the room again. “Yup, your husband is headed this way.”

Viktor got to his feet when he heard that. He half-ran across the room to get outside fast and skidded to a halt when he came face to face with his omega. Viktor noted the slight quiver of Yuuri’s lips, his face was covered with a light sheen of sweat as Yuuri tried to control his breathing. Viktor was sure his husband didn’t notice his arms were clutched tightly around his stomach.

“Hey.. What..- What are you doing here, love? I thought you’d be home by now..” Viktor took Yuuri in his arms as he nodded at Otabek and informed him that he’d be late for their class, the student bowed and left. Viktor led Yuuri inside the lounge and towards his desk as Yuuri took his seat and relaxed slightly upon the force of Viktor’s scent surrounding him. Viktor dragged another chair and sat in front of his husband, eyes scanning for any visible signs of injury or scratches. He caught a whiff of alcohol and his nose twitched, his eyes narrowed at that unwelcomed smell.

“A-are you.. I mean..” Yuuri cleared his throat as he took a couple of steady breaths. “Is it okay if I.. stay here for a bit..? You can go to your 10am class..” Yuuri said as he took another large breath, as if inhaling Viktor’s alpha scent helped him calm down. Well, it did help, it’s just that he wanted the source of it to be near him as well, but Viktor had class at 10 and he wouldn’t want him to be late for it.

Viktor looked at him with a steady gaze, hands firmly holding Yuuri’s arms. “ _Moya Lyubov'_ , what happened? Tell me, _please_..”

Yuuri’s frame suddenly trembled violently as if he was holding it back for hours, his distressed scent screamed for his Alpha. Viktor immediately held him, eyes beseeching Yuuri to at least say something.

Yuuri looked at him with tear-filled eyes as he obliged.

***

“Can you be my sub for today, Sir Hansen? You don’t have class until 5pm right? Mine’s until 3.” Viktor asked the middle-aged man seated 4 chairs away from him. Said man nodded, in exchange for 2 boxes of dumplings and any drink, he said. Viktor grinned as he agreed and he gave the man his course plan and class schedule. Viktor grabbed his school things, piled them up haphazardly inside his briefcase while Yuuri leaned back against the wall behind Viktor as he waited for his husband to finish. Afterwards, Viktor ordered a student passing by to buy the dumplings and drinks for Professor Hansen before leaving the teacher’s lounge.

They walked side by side towards the University’s parking area, Viktor kept on glancing at his husband as he grabbed his hand and went towards his car which was parked at the teacher’s area. Viktor allowed Yuuri to get inside first, before going around to his side of the car.

“What do you want to do now, love..?” Viktor started the car and drove off. He was still on edge after he found out what had happened to his omega earlier and he wanted to take Yuuri’s mind off of things. The answer was to go to the mall or somewhere, he’d make sure his husband will be calmed and soothed before they go home.

“Well.. Anywhere is fine I guess? I’m not particularly picky about the place..” Yuuri said while his eyes darted outside, his eyes scanned for something interesting along the way. After he told Viktor about the incident earlier at the intersection, he didn’t tell him about the nosebleed though, he felt relieved and the heavy feeling that surrounded him after that episode was washed away instantly by Viktor’s mere presence and overpowering - _in a good way-_ scent. Yuuri looked at his husband and smiled, grateful that he decided to keep him company for the day instead of him going back to their house alone and he’ll probably brood by himself.

Viktor slid a glance at his husband and he smiled as well. Seeing that he was already relaxing in his seat, Viktor drove straight to his favorite place when he wanted to chill and unwind a bit.

Viktor parked at the small area reserved for VIPs of the small Beach Resort/Shopping Mall overlooking Hasetsu ocean. They got out and went inside the cozy house. The receiving area was small but it carried a home-y feel to it so Yuuri relaxed some more, his hand grasped his husband’s arm as he followed him around.

They went inside a door and Yuuri’s nose was assaulted by the fresh smell of the ocean even though they were still inside a narrow passage way surrounded by furnished wood. When they emerged outside, Yuuri’s eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the sun as they were greeted by two servants who led them towards their private lounge outside.

Yuuri’s eyes widened when they reached their destination. An outside living room patio awaited them. It was situated along the broad cliff that overlooked the ocean. Waves crashing and seagull cries assaulted the omega’s ears as he looked at his alpha and said one word that came to mind.

_“Wow.”_ Yuuri breathed.

Viktor chuckled at his husband’s reaction, to be fair, that was the same reaction he made when he first found out about this place. He led them towards the table and sofas and they both took a seat, he looked over the menu board that was placed in the middle of the table.

“Milk?” Viktor teased and wiggled his eyebrows at his omega as Yuuri huffed and rolled his eyes at him.

“You know I’ve been drinking milk and other dairy products since week 3 of my pregnancy right?” Yuuri tried to look put off but the sudden wind ruffled his hair. He cursed at it as he brushed his hair up, tried to tie it in a mid-ponytail while struggling against the wind. Viktor’s eyes widened at the sight, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and his hand _slowly_ crept up to take a picture of Yuuri in a ponytail. That was a rare sight and he vowed he’d print a poster size one of this, soon. Viktor beamed when Yuuri finished his task, while the alpha snapped a continuous shot of it.

“Viktooor..” Yuuri looked at him pointedly, he raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest.

“What?” Viktor said innocently, the hand holding his phone slowly returned to his pocket.

“No poster size this time.” Yuuri sighed as Viktor beamed and hugged him.

Viktor switched seats and he scooted closer to his omega, he called for one servant as he placed their order. The servant left and Viktor turned to look at Yuuri. His omega leaned his head against Viktor’s chest, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist and proceeded to sniff along Viktor’s neck as he closed his eyes and exhaled rather tiredly.

“Yuuri..?” Viktor held him close as he wrapped one arm around Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Mmm.. I’m okay, just tired..” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor’s neck, his breath tickling the alpha.

“Are you sure? Should we head straight for home after this?” Viktor asked as he leaned back against the sofa, pulling Yuuri along with him, and he continued his soft waist massages.

“I’m okay with that.. since.. you’ll be home, too..” Yuuri mumbled drowsily, his voice almost inaudible against the wind, which alarmed Viktor.

“Love? Are you really that tired? We can head out now if you want.. I can inform the waiters to-” Viktor glanced down at Yuuri’s face as he felt his deep and steady breathing, his omega’s arms limp against his waist. Viktor smiled softly at the thought of his omega falling asleep this instantly against him, they were outside, too. He decided to let him rest for 20-30 minutes, and he paid before carrying Yuuri gently, bridal style, so as not to wake him up. They went back to the car and he drove them home.

***

_He opened his eyes and he saw red._

_Blood. Lots of it. The floor, the walls, the ceiling._

_Yuuri raised his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably and were covered in blood as well. His breath hitched and a strangled cry tore from him._

_He wanted to scream, but he made no sound. He looked around and saw that he was in their living room. Viktor was nowhere to be found. The TV continued its static sound and the black and white show went on._

_Something caught his eye and he looked down._

_He paled and jerked his body away._

_He tried to stand up but he was rooted on the spot. He wanted to look away but his head won’t move._

_So he was forced to look at the horrible scene in front of him._

_There, looking at him with only the hollowed sockets of the eyes, mouth open without anything inside as blood gushed out from it, was a deformed body of an infant. Its limbs were incomplete and bony, its legs were bent in an odd angle and the skin was torn off as well, showing soft muscle and fat. Blood flowed freely along the open gaps from the infant’s body._

_‘Why..?’ the infant’s cracked, hollow voice echoed through Yuuri’s surroundings, before pounding in his head repeatedly._

_‘Did you not want me..?’ it asked as its hand reached up, the small, boney fingers clacking against each other as it moved._

_‘You.. are my mother.. yes?’ it crawled pitifully towards him._

_Yuuri wanted to wake up. Somebody please, wake him up. He started crying as his heart pounded wildly against his chest. He felt it ready to burst. There was a heavy feeling around him and he struggled harder to breathe._

_‘Was I bad..?’ the sound of bone scraping along the floor irked Yuuri's ears, yet his tears continued to fall._

_Viktor.. where are you?_

_The small hand almost reached Yuuri’s face. The infant’s mouth suddenly split open, tearing at the sides as the small, deformed jaw fell on the floor, forming into an eerie, jawless smile._

Yuuri woke up screaming, his heart pounding against his chest as his breathing became ragged. His eyes were still shut and he refused to open them, afraid of seeing the same thing in the real world. He curled into a ball and hugged himself tightly.

He was sobbing uncontrollably as Viktor burst inside their bedroom and rushed to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri was gasping for breath as Viktor’s strong alpha scent enveloped him immediately, absorbing the warmth it provided.

Yuuri clung to his alpha’s body as he tried to calm himself. Viktor whispered soothing words against his ear as he rubbed Yuuri’s back to ease the shaking and shivers.

After a few agonizing minutes, Yuuri’s trembling and sobbing stopped and they were reduced to shivers and hiccups. Viktor chose not to talk while Yuuri took his time recovering, opting to just sending soft, calming pheromones to his omega.

He was downstairs and was going to cook them dinner when he heard Yuuri’s strained whimpers and choked sobs a few minutes before he heard Yuuri scream. It must’ve been a nightmare if he woke up like that. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head as he leaned them back into the propped pillows, his hands still comforting his husband as he let him regain his composure.

He’ll talk about it when he’s ready. But not right now. So Viktor waited.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~im scared of horror films, kek~~  
>  **  
> As promised, the sketch of Viktuuri's offspring(s) *evil laugh*  
> A bit of cuteness to lift our spirits after that kind of ending xD
> 
> The biggest kind of spoiler there is. *cries* should I stop you guys from clicking the link below? no? okay go ahead. XD  
> [V + Y](http://i.imgur.com/7clhOpo.jpg) and an upside down shot --> xD [V](http://i.imgur.com/vUvKhcm.jpg)  
> **  
> I'll draw another one but it'll be a colored fanart so you guys can see the difference :">  
> **  
> As usual, comments and violent reactions are appreciated. coz i love reading comments xD  
> **  
>  _Moya Lyubov'_ \- My Love, in russian <3


	5. Chapter 5

*****

Two pairs of aquamarine and garnet eyes stared at the big screen. Their theatre room was dark and cold and a sappy movie was playing. The one with glasses grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the silver-haired man’s arms. The man’s eyes were wide as they watched, shoving cheese and sour cream flavored popcorn in their mouths every now and then.

_‘But this is my heart… I’m afraid that if they take it away I won’t be able to love you the same.’_

Yuuri’s eyes glanced towards his husband face, who was still staring at the guy in the screen who just spoke, mouth half open as Viktor’s hand pause mid-way through eating a popcorn kernel. Yuuri’s lips pursed while waiting for his husband’s reaction. They were watching _Untamed Heart_ because Viktor said he hasn’t watched that film yet. The first time Yuuri watched it, tears were shed, but now, after years of not seeing it, the movie had Yuuri squirming in his seat and it made him giggle everytime he remembered that scene.

 _‘You love with your mind and soul, not actually with your heart. It’s just a saying.’_ the female lead answered.

Viktor’s eyes were glued to the movie, unblinking eyes stared while Yuuri fought his giggles. He glanced back at the screen and sure enough, it was _that_ moment. The lead male grabbed the female’s hand and held it against his chest, the male’s face scrunched up as if he was hurting. Yuuri mouthed the next line together with the male lead.

_‘Then why does it hurt so much **here** when you’re not with me?’_

Viktor’s breath hitched and his eyes swam with unshed tears. Yuuri couldn’t hold it any longer and he laughed.

“Yuuuriii..! Why are you laughing?” Viktor whined and pouted as he wiped his eyes and he slumped against Yuuri’s side, hugging him.

“Oh my god, Viktor. What’s with the tears?” Yuuri was still snickering as Viktor hugged him tighter as if telling him to shut up.

“B-but.. it was _sooooo_ sweet! He loves her _soooo_ much!! And my heart kind of hurt as well!” Viktor pouted along his husband’s neck as the movie continued. They already stopped watching it and proceeded to cuddle along their huge, gold, bean bag along the floor of their private theatre room.

“I know, but it was still sappy as hell.” Yuuri chuckled when Viktor shot him a look. “What?” Yuuri pursed his lips as he waited.

“I’m like _that_ , though. Are you saying _I’m_ sappy?” Viktor’s eyebrows were furrowed and he was still pouting, but it served as fuel for Yuuri’s next laugh.

“You are.” Yuuri answered and Viktor’s mouth opened to retaliate, the omega shushed him with his finger against Viktor’s lips. “But that’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Viktor’s pupils dilated and he hugged Yuuri’s tighter. “Not fair.. I should be the one comforting you right now.. After what happened earlier..” he murmured against Yuuri’s hair, inhaling his omega’s sweet scent.

“It’s okay, it was just.. a horrible, _awful_ , dream..” Yuuri snuggled closer to Viktor’s warmth, he didn’t want to remember what he dreamt about as his hand went down to his tummy and he rubbed it. Viktor didn’t miss the movement and he stared at Yuuri’s hand that was caressing his stomach. Somehow he had an idea about what his nightmare was about, and he pulled Yuuri closer, if possible.

“Okay, if you don’t want to talk abou-” Viktor was interrupted when Yuuri suddenly snapped his head up at him, eyes wide and they held a look of fear.

“Nothing will happen.. _right?_ ” Yuuri’s voice shook slightly as his eyes glimmered with unshed tears. “Promise me _nothing_ will happen, Viktor..” His voice swayed and his lips quivered, trying to hold it in while his other hand grasped Viktor’s shirt tightly.

Viktor smiled reassuringly at him, untangling his omega’s fingers from his shirt, kissing it. His hands were all over Yuuri as he soothed his frightened omega. He didn’t want him to send out panicked signals again, he didn’t want his omega this stressed out.

“ _Da,_ _Moya Lyubov’_. Nothing will happen. And I’ll do everything within my power to make sure of that..” Viktor pulled Yuuri’s face in for a gentle kiss. Yuuri visibly relaxed as he settled against his alpha’s embrace, letting his dominant scent engulf him.

They resorted to cuddling once again as the ending credits rolled along the screen signaling the end of the movie. Yuuri glanced up at it and couldn’t help but smirk as he remembered Viktor’s initial reaction to the movie.

“What if we were the ones in that scene, Yuuri?” Viktor suddenly asked, staring at the ending credits.

Yuuri stared at him for a few seconds before replying. “It’d suit you, for sure. With you being sappy and all...” his lips quirked again before smiling.

“Yes, but..” Viktor’s hand grabbed one of Yuuri’s as he held it against his own beating heart.

“It _does_ hurt here.. whenever I think about us not together.” Viktor’s eyes flared up before continuing, “..but we are _now_ , and that’s all that matters. Plus, you’re carrying _our_ child, which makes it even better. Much, _much better_ , _moya lyubov’_ ” Viktor whispered the last part against Yuuri’s ear, making him shiver.

Yuuri’s face flushed scarlet as he shoved the small throw pillow against Viktor’s face and stood up hurriedly, stomping towards the door, leaving a laughing Viktor inside the theatre room.

***

The Wednesday rainy morning weather dampened the mood of the occupants of the big house. Yuuri wanted to go somewhere with Viktor today since his husband called his university and requested the whole week off. He wanted to go to the zoo for no particular reason either. Now what?

“Yuuri~! C’mere for a sec~” Viktor called for his omega from the kitchen. Yuuri turned his head and got up from the cozy window seat he was lounging upon as he grabbed the empty mug of cocoa from the window sill. Dragging his legs, he yawned as he walked past the entryway towards the kitchen sliding door. He was about to enter when he heard the doorbell ring.

Viktor’s head popped up from the kitchen doorway, one of his cheeks had flour smeared against it and he looked at Yuuri.

“Were you expecting someone?” he asked his omega as Yuuri approached him to wipe the flour off his face.

“Nope, I’ll go check, okay?” Yuuri leaned forward to kiss the tip of Viktor’s nose and he went off to get the door.

He opened it and he was greeted by several different colored boxes and shopping bags stockpiled on top of each other and around their covered entry door. Yuuri jerked back as he blinked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yuuuuurriiiii~!” came an excited yell towards his right, he turned to see his high school and college buddy, Phichit Chulanont, running towards him while holding another shopping bag in one hand. His digital camera was slung against his neck and his other hand held an umbrella over him. Phichit’s gold pick-up truck was parked along their front.

“Phichit!!” Yuuri glowed, walking hurriedly towards him so they met at the middle of the covered pathway. “When did you come back?! I thought you’re still in Africa!” Yuuri said as they pulled away from each other’s hug and Phichit handed the shopping bag to him.

“This morning, around 3am! Good thing I already finished my souvenir shopping back at KwaZulu-Natal!” Phichit exclaimed as he pulled back to check his best friend’s overall appearance. Yuuri’s face was still the same, but it held a faint glow to it. His dark hair was a bit longer now and his eyes were so bright he couldn’t help but grin widely. He knew about his best friend’s condition and he couldn’t come back fast enough to congratulate him and celebrate with him if ever. He was thrilled as he glanced down at Yuuri’s stomach. The baby bump was unnoticeable from afar, but it was evident upon close quarters.

“I hope it’s a boy!!” Phichit suddenly exclaimed rather loud and he pursed his lips as a few passersby turn their heads to them.

Yuuri laughed and he invited Phichit inside so they could have something warm. They walked towards the door entry and wondered how they were going to get all the presents inside.

“Phichit! I see you’ve returned!” Viktor suddenly announced from behind the stacks of boxes along the doorway. He was checking something from a green shopping bag and he raised his arms to reveal what was inside. A light blue maternity shirt with a picture of a baby around the lower half of it and a sentence that said: _‘If these people are my parents, I’m not coming out!’_

They all laughed at that and Viktor told them he’d take these all inside. Yuuri thanked him as he and Phichit went inside to head straight into the kitchen.

****

5 hours later. Phichit informed them that he needed to get going now since his boss wanted his monthly report by evening. The rain stopped at lunch time and it was already 3 in the afternoon.

“Well, I’ll be going now! See you when I see you again, Yuuri! Viktor! And congrats again!” Phichit laughed and waved as he jogged towards his pick-up, entered it and drove off.

Yuuri closed the door and faced his husband. They both blinked.

“That was a hurricane of surprise right there.” Viktor said as they laughed together and went upstairs towards their bedroom to check the things Phichit bought for them.

Yuuri sat on the bed as he took one red box. He opened it and inside was a cute unisex baby shirt and trousers. It was still a bit big for a newborn but they’ll grow into it in no time. Viktor sat beside Yuuri as he pointed to the bigger box across it. Yuuri took it and tore the gift wrap. It was a medium-sized stuffed elephant in a box, Yuuri _awww_ ’d while Viktor took one of the shiny, rather big, shopping bag and he was sure this one was for either him or Yuuri. The content was a gray square bag with long straps, he opened the flap and there were several pockets instead of a wide space inside with lots of slots so he guessed this was a diaper and bottle bag.

“He’s more excited than us!” Viktor laughed as he placed it down in the middle of the bed as the things piled up around it. They decided to pull out the shopping bag contents first before opening the rest of the boxes. About 60% of the gifts were baby clothes and tiny shoes in different colors and designs Viktor was sure Phichit bought all of the contents of the store. Some were small to large baby bottles and baby essentials like bibs, diapers, and wet wipes. _Waaaaay too advanced, Phichit._

The remaining contents of the wrapped boxes were for him and Yuuri. Viktor liked the maternity shirt earlier, the design was funny but cute. The other shirts were plain white and only a few have picture designs like the first one. To Yuuri’s surprise, he received a laptop as well, with a hand written message from Phichit that said: _‘This is a belated Birthday and Christmas gift from me! Even though you said you didn’t need one!’_. Viktor’s gifts were on the formal side. He unwrapped a small box and it contained a beautiful, blue, fountain pen. The other ones were T-shirts, more pens, and two thick planners.

Yuuri opened the last box. It was white and there was a printed message taped on it.

 _’_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _I was supposed to send this to you 7 months ago! (_ _͡_ _°_ _͜ʖ_ _͡_ _°) But I forgot and I only remembered now! So here you go! Enjoy!_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’

The emoticon Phichit used made Yuuri and Viktor’s eyebrows rise. They looked at each other and they open the lid.

Yuuri groaned loud while he rolled his eyes. He shook his head and covered his now-red face with his hands in embarrassment. Viktor snorted before laughing out loud as he took the box from Yuuri’s lap.

 _“OH.MY.GOD. PHICHIT. **WHY.** ” _Yuuri wailed as his face and neck flushed red. Viktor checked the contents and he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled inside of him again. Although some of these piqued his interest…

Yuuri’s best friend sent them _lots_ of _naughty, adult_ toys. The insides of the box were plastered with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) stickers.

_Oh, Phichit. You weren’t trying to be subtle, were you?_

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> OH.MY.GOD. _CAPTAIN._ WHY.  
>  -AdinnaVesta
> 
> HAHAHAHA   
> ***


	6. Chapter 6

*****

 

Bright garnet eyes fluttered open. Pale eyelids blinked several times before squinting as a male with smooth dark hair that swept along slender shoulders got up from the huge bed and fumbled for his glasses along the bed stand. He couldn’t find it where he left it last night but he was sure he placed them there. The man sighed as he got up, fixing the baggy shirt over his body so it covered his round tummy.

He smiled then, as he placed a gentle hand along the soft curve of his stomach. They had a scheduled pre-natal check-up later this afternoon and Yuuri was so excited he wasn’t able to sleep that much last night. With his eyes still squinted, he groped around the bed stand and the mattress, looking for his glasses. He checked the drawers and even under the covers, still no blue-framed glasses.

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed at that. He looked around and noticed that the sun was shining brightly inside their room courtesy of the open window. He walked towards it and looked outside. He saw Viktor down their lawn and was talking heatedly with Chris, the pair sitting along their garden chairs, albeit all he saw were silver and blonde blobs, and heads shaking. What time is it?

Yuuri turned his head towards the big, digital clock across the room, just above the door. 11:45 am. Wow. He thought it was only 8:00 am or something.

He sighed as he made his way towards the bathroom so he could take a bath and get down for, well, a late breakfast or lunch, or maybe both. Both sounded _good_.

***

“No. No! Absolutely not!” Viktor vehemently opposed as he and Chris sat there for almost two hours now, arguing about baby names and writing them down, both the female and male ones. Viktor wanted it to be cute but meaningful and here, Chris was like: _‘Go for Jake or Mathew or David. Even Charlie Nikiforov sounds ok, right? What about Patrick? What if it’s a girl? Jane? Mary? Patricia? Anna Sophia Isabella Mia Nikiforov?’_

Viktor growled at that, earning an amused chuckled from his friend and a hurried _‘I’m kidding.’_. He checked his watch and he started as he saw the time. 12:23pm. He stood up and excused himself so he can prepare their lunch, and he knew Yuuri would be hungry by now, as Chris went towards the living room to watch while he waited.

Viktor hurriedly made his way towards the kitchen. When he opened the sliding glass door he was greeted by none other than his husband, who sat on one of the low chairs in front of the open fridge, as he nibbled on a spoonful of strawberry yogurt while several empty packets of chocolate chip cookies and crackers littered around his feet. Yuuri’s head whipped up to stare at him wide eyed as if he was caught red-handed.

“What? I’m hungry!” he said while he took a spoonful of yogurt again, shoving it in his mouth.

Viktor chuckled at that and he made his way towards him, grabbing the empty foils and throwing it into the trash bin. He pulled Yuuri up and made him sit down on the dining chair as he proceeded to cook his omega’s food first.

“How long is it gonna taaaake? I’m _hungryyyy_.” Yuuri whined as he finished his 3 rd carton of yogurt. He drank 2 glasses of water and got up to raid the fridge again.

“Ah-ah. No more fridge-raiding, love. Your food is almost done.” Viktor gently scolded his omega as Yuuri closed the fridge with a pout, shuffling back to his seat with his eyes narrowed. Viktor’s smile was wide as he finished his husband’s meal before he started his and Chris’ lunch. Yuuri had woken up late and he wanted his omega to be comfortable and pleased for today’s appointment.

After a few minutes of whining and waiting, and after Yuuri finished another two packs of cheese-flavored crackers, Viktor laid Yuuri’s plate in front of him and called out Chris from the living room.

“Finally! I thought you were going to starve me to death, Nikiforov.” Chris came in the dining room with a whine, but he hugged Yuuri and greeted him before sitting down.

“What were you guys talking about earlier? Was that work related?” Yuuri asked the pair, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth while eyeing the two.

Viktor sat beside Yuuri and ate. “We were talking about baby names, love. And Chris doesn’t want to work with me on it. He kept suggesting things that are either too common or too _bland_.” He sneered at Chris as Viktor wiped something from Yuuri’s mouth.

“Well, you could’ve saved some of your _precious_ time and made us early _lunch_ if you knew the baby’s gender in the first place, right?” Yuuri stated a matter-of-factly as he continued eating, his voice slightly strained as he found their earlier argument a little too childish. Although Yuuri could’ve cooked for the three of them while they were outside, Viktor already promised him that he’d do all the cooking and house chores during his pregnancy. So Yuuri called him out on that.

Chris and Viktor looked at each other rather sheepishly before they started to eat. They were glowering at one other across the table when Yuuri suddenly stood up and placed his own empty plate in the dishwasher, washed his hands and turned towards the door. He left the two gaping at his retreating form as Yuuri went upstairs again to change.

Viktor’s eyes were wide as he hurriedly finished his meal, an infuriated and irritated Yuuri is a scary Yuuri, and he didn’t want his omega to be like that when they visit the doctor later. He left his own plate in the dishwasher as he decided to wash them all in one go after they come back. He half-ran upstairs as he skidded to halt in front of their bedroom door.

Viktor was about to knock when he heard a **_thud_** and a muttered curse, then another loud **_thud_** followed as a louder cuss was voiced this time. Viktor opened the door to see his husband crouched on the floor beside their bed, apparently crawling out from under it, with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Viktor was beside him within a heartbeat.

“Yuuri! What happened? What’s wrong?” He checked his omega’s head and body to see if he hurt himself. Yuuri only waved his hand and stood up to sit on the bed, sighing.

“Have you seen my glasses? I can’t find them.” Yuuri asked as he squinted his eyes to look at Viktor’s face, his mouth in a slight frown. He looked cute like that but Viktor didn’t voice that out if he ever wanted to leave their room alive.

“No, love, I didn’t see it. Don’t you usually place it on the bed stand?” Viktor said as he checked the desk himself, pulling all of the shelves and drawers out. No glasses. He looked around the room and towards their bay window seat. His mouth formed a small ‘o’.

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed some more as his husband walked towards the window and his head started to hurt. _Ugh._ He didn’t like this feeling, _at all_. He needed his glasses like, pronto.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called for his alpha as he stood up and followed him. Viktor took something from the bundled up blue sheets along the bay window seat. He faced Yuuri and ordered him to close his eyes in which the omega obliged. He felt the reassuring weight of his glasses on his nose and ears and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and he couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt overly sentimental upon seeing his husband’s clear face up close. His lips quirked up into a smirk and Viktor’s face showed confusion.

“Did it hurt?” Yuuri suddenly asked.

“What?” Viktor’s face was still confused, he titled his head on one side and his eyes darted from Yuuri’s lips to his glasses.

“When you fell from heaven?” Yuuri’s smirk grew into a grin and then he laughed when Viktor’s eyes widened and he blushed a beautiful shade of red. Yuuri hugged his husband while laughing as he felt Viktor wrap his arms around him in a warm hug.

“ _Moya Lyubov’_ , that was..- unexpected..” Viktor said as he buried his face against his omega’s silky hair. Viktor really loves this beautiful, gorgeous, hot, sexy, lovely, charmi- _okay_ \- person. Even after all these years of being with him, his magnificent omega always finds ways to surprise and catch him off guard. He raised Yuuri’s chin as he leaned towards him. He kissed him as his arm found its way around Yuuri’s waist, his omega melting against his arms as their gentle kiss became more heated.

Yuuri groaned when Viktor’s hand brushed along the bond bite on his nape. It sent hot shivers down his body as he tried to fit against Viktor’s frame, his stomach lightly bumped against Viktor’s navel.

“Oops.” Viktor said breathlessly as he pulled away, his hand immediately went to Yuuri’s stomach and he rubbed it gently.

“I’m sorry, little one. Your mommy’s really hot right now and daddy couldn’t help himself.” his eyes were on Yuuri when he said that and Yuuri snorted a laugh while he punched Viktor’s arm lightly.

“If that was your comeback for what I said earlier, you still have a _long_ way to go, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri made a face – _so cute_ – and walked towards their closet to choose what he’d wear for the doctor’s appointment later. Viktor’s eyes were still on him. The alpha’s eyes narrowed.

“You know, Yuuri. If you asked me, I still prefer you _naked._ ” Viktor dodged the bunched up T-shirt and a shoe that came zooming towards his head as he laughed.

 

*****

 

“Yes, lie down like that. No need to be nervous about this, Yuuri.” A middle-aged, female Beta gynecologist ordered Yuuri to just relax on the examination bed. Her kind smile reassured him as she readied the sonography machine.

Yuuri relaxed a bit as he looked at Viktor. His husband was clearly excited, one hand gripped Yuuri’s cold ones and his free hand was caressing his omega’s stomach, rather unconsciously, his eyes were glued to the monitor of the machine. Yuuri smiled at that and he leaned against the bed.

The doctor faced them and informed the couple that she’d be doing the ultrasound now. Yuuri nodded as he watched her raise his shirt’s hem so Yuuri’s rounded tummy was exposed. She placed that thing, what was that, transducer? against his stomach and he jumped from the coldness of it. She apologized but Yuuri just waved it off, his eyes still glued to the thing on his stomach.

“Ohh..” the doctor said after a few seconds and she smiled. Her tone was pleased as well. “Oh my..”

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other before staring at her. “What is it doctor..? Is.. Is something w-wrong with..-” Yuuri’s face scrunched up in fear, but he was calmed by the doctor’s warm hand against his own.

“Twins.” She simply stated as she faced them with a smile.

The couple stared at her in, well, shock. Their mouths agape and their eyes were wide. The doctor chuckled as she navigated through to find the fetus’ genders.

“…Twins.” Viktor’s voice seemed small compared to its usual baritone, his eyes stared _longingly_ at the monitor as he blinked away his happy tears. Yuuri’s eyes swam as he tried not to burst out in tears then and there, resorting to his breathing exercises whenever he gets nervous or too excited.

“..Ah- there you go.” The doctor had their attention as she pointed at the black and white screen which was showing the fetus’ form, with the twin beside it. “This one is the head, and the twin is here. And they are both male.”

Viktor and Yuuri’s eyes were glued to the monitor as if they wanted to record this very moment with their eyes. They saw one fetus’ small hand move a _tiny_ bit and Yuuri’s breath hitched. The couple hadn’t realized that they were grasping each other’s hands tightly.

The doctor smiled fondly at them, having read her patient’s pregnancy record. It was a blessing, of course. A miracle if you please. The 30% that some omegas had were nothing compared to the 5% rate, yet it happened. They were blessed, that’s it. And upon seeing the disbelieving yet yearning look on their faces, the doctor thought they deserved this. They really do. And she believed that they would be perfect, loving and devoted parents.

“Would you like to hear their heartbeat..?” she offered as she took out the fetal doppler.

Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t agree fast enough.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
>  _..can you hear.. their heartbeat..?_ *wipes tears*   
>  ***  
> My poor heart.. <3 xD  
> ***  
>  Another art spoiler for you guys, ;) this time, the twins are both 16 years old because I want to, ha. ha. [ V & Y ](http://i.imgur.com/EIxnIkt.jpg)   
> ***  
> comments and fangirlings are fuel to my fanfics.  
>  _gimme some. xD_


	7. Chapter 7

*****

 

“Vityaaaa..” A pregnant omega called for his alpha as he massaged his aching lower back. He was at his third trimester and _good lord_ his back hurts. His stomach grew fast as well, it was bigger than a normal 6-months-pregnant person’s belly. He unconsciously rubbed his stomach as he waited for his husband along the vegetable aisle of the supermarket, their cart almost full with groceries. Viktor came back with a carton of milk in one hand and a dishwashing liquid on the other.

“What is it, Yuuri? Are they coming out now?! Hospital? Ambulance??” Viktor said breathlessly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him and sighed. “Viktor, we talked about this. I’m only in my 26th week. They won’t come out between the 34th and the 36th.”

“B-but.. the doctor said.. premature childbirth..-” Viktor struggled for words as he stared at Yuuri’s _very_ stern face. He shut his mouth as pushed the cart to the meat aisle to buy beef, chicken, and fish.

Yuuri said he forgot to pick up something from the canned goods section so he ambled off towards it, earning a _‘just holler when your stomach hurts!’_ from his husband, making Yuuri groan while walking away.

He reached the canned goods aisle and there were several people there as well. He was debating whether to pick the Clam Chowder or the Chicken Noodle Soup when somebody bumped into his side rather hard. Yuuri jerked away before facing the one who crashed into him.

“Oh, I’m sorry about--” Yuuri began to apologize but was interrupted when he was shoved aside rather harshly. His hands automatically hugging his front as his back hit the shelf, some of the products fell on the floor. The other people with him backed away as they hurriedly fled the aisle.

“Watch where you stand, you filthy omega.” the one who spoke was a man with skull tattoos and a skinned head. He had a smaller companion that was tattooed as well, and they snickered at Yuuri. The small one went around his buddy to freely check Yuuri out.

Yuuri’s face paled as the small one got near him. They smelled of cigarettes and sweat and both of them were unmated alphas. Yuuri didn’t like this one bit, he whimpered when the small one poked his tummy. Yuuri’s two hands splayed around his stomach as if he wanted to hide them from them.

“U-uhm.. I’m sorry. I’ll just.. go now.. so.. please..” Yuuri tried to slide away from them but the small one blocked his exit with a lanky arm.

“Where’s your alpha, little one? Do you always wander around outside like this?” the bald one bent his waist so he could sniff Yuuri’s scent. His eyes went towards Yuuri’s neck.

“Huh. He’s already mated.” both guys snickered again as they pulled away from the frightened omega.

“How many pups do you guys already have? 5? 7?” they laughed at him again as their eyes wandered towards the omega’s stomach. Yuuri tried to calm himself as he still tried to hide his tummy from them. Where was Viktor? He should’ve seen the people who fled from the scene. The meat aisle was just 4 shelves away from the canned goods section.

“It’s kinda weird right, brother? Seeing a pregnant male omega this close.” The small one checked Yuuri’s face. “Although he looks like a girl, with this long hair and all.”

Yuuri jerked his head away when the small guy raised his hand to touch his face. The small guy’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes turned to angry slits.

“I’m not going to do anything. I just want to look. Is it bad to just look?” the small one grabbed Yuuri’s chin and yanked his head to face him. Yuuri fought his tears as he tried to get away from them.

“ _Please-_ I uh.. my.. mate’s waiting..--” Yuuri wasn’t able to get the words out when somebody punched the small guy away from Yuuri as the man crashed against his brother. He released the breath he was holding and he looked at the one who just helped him with teary eyes.

_Viktor._

His feet moved first before he could think. He practically threw himself over his husband as Viktor’s arms were around him in a flash. Viktor’s face was inscrutable, but his low, warning growls and constricted pupils told everyone that he was angry. _Extremely_ angry.

“It’s okay now, love. It’s okay. You’re fine.” Viktor whispered through Yuuri’s hair and he combed a shaky hand through the silky locks as he walked them out of the aisle. His eyes were icy as he glared hard over the knocked out form of the smaller guy, his taller companion crouched against him trying to wake him up. The people crowded along the aisle to gossip and the supermarket guards came to take the two thugs out.

Viktor was glad he was able to get there in time. He didn’t want a repeat of what had happened to his omega months before at the pedestrian crossing. His blood still boiled whenever he remembered that. And now, something almost happened to Yuuri and he blamed himself for that. He shouldn’t have left him, he should’ve went along with him. He should’ve—

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts as they halted their walk. The alpha blinked as he looked around. They were at the cashier of the supermarket and one attendant was in front of them with their cart of groceries waiting, they were already packed and in their respective paper bags.

“Oh- I uh.. sorry about that..” Viktor composed himself as he smiled at his omega who looked at him with panicked eyes.

“Payment.” Yuuri pointed out and Viktor’s mouth opened, then closed. He took his wallet from his back pocket and he gave his credit card to the cashier.

***

It was a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon as they drove along the Hasetsu streets near the sea. Viktor turned right towards the beach entrance and he looked for an empty parking space but the beach was packed and there were tons of cars parked here and there. After a few minutes of driving around, they were assisted by a young man who was wearing a tank top and quiksilver shorts and a whistle wrapped around his neck.

Viktor parked the car and got out, assisting his omega when he went around the front and opened the door for him. They went around the back of the car and opened the trunk as Viktor grabbed the big wicker basket filled with food and snacks with one hand and his other hand griped Yuuri’s.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the beach and Yuuri’s head looked around the beach. There were lots of children running around and their parents or guardians were lazing on their beach towels or beach chairs. The teens and young adults occupied the water, swimming in and out of it. The grainy sand sprinkled along the couple’s feet as they walked.

“Wow. I didn’t know the beach would be _this_ packed on a Sunday afternoon.” Viktor exclaimed as he placed the basket beside his feet, grabbed the gray sun hat that was tied to it, and plopped it on Yuuri’s head. Viktor beamed.

“Wouldn’t want you to heat up and faint now, would we?” he grabbed the basket again as his other arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and they continued walking. His omega was looking _oh-so-fine_ today. He couldn’t describe it.

Yuuri eyes were shining and his eyelashes seemed to be longer than usual. His lips were deliciously pink and plump as his pale skin glowed along the afternoon light. His omega was also wearing the cute maternity shirt he brought yesterday. The color was sky blue and there were white, snow-ice-like designs sprinkled across the lower part of the shirt, right where the baby bump was. Viktor’s beach shirt was white with a dark blue Hawaiian design, he also brought white quicksilver shorts for the both of them and two pairs of white flip-flops went on their feet. And of course, sunglasses covered the alpha’s eyes as well.

Yuuri tugged at his hand and called his name. Viktor turned to look at him and saw that he had already dashed towards a group huddled in a corner, where there were fewer people.

“Yuuri! Don’t run like that!” Viktor’s over-protective alpha senses tingled slightly as he followed his omega.

“Guys!” Yuuri greeted the group as he halted in front of a big, yellow beach towel. Seated at the middle of it was Chris, who was wearing nothing but a tight _cough_ -beach briefs- _cough,_ and he was holding a plastic cup filled with sparkling apple cider. Beside him were Yurio and Otabek. The two sat close to each other and were sharing earphones, Otabek was reading a book about ocean creatures and Yurio was sipping orange juice, he looked up at Yuuri’s form when he arrived and his back straightened.

“Have you seen Phichit?” Yuuri asked as he flopped down on the towel, joining them, and he looked around.

Viktor reached the group and he panted while he placed the basket in front of them. “Yuuri.. no running around like that anymore.. okay?” he huffed the last part and he sat down beside his alpha.

Chris answered Yuuri’s question with a shrug of his shoulders as he busied himself in staring at a group of guys who just walked past their group. Yurio removed the earphone from his ear and faced them.

“Good afternoon, Professor Viktor, Yuuri.” He bowed his head and he picked up his phone. The couple inclined their heads towards his direction.

Their group was waiting for one more person and Yurio and Otabek went first to swim. Viktor opened the basket and he fished out a ham and cheese sandwich for Yuuri, he poured them a glass of orange juice. Chris went off towards the mini-bar located beside the beach entrance and Yuuri followed his retreating form with narrowed eyes.

“He’s gonna talk to one of those guys, right?” Yuuri said before taking a bite.

“Yeap.” Viktor’s short reply confused Yuuri and he turned to look at his husband. He had lifted the sunglasses on his head and was now looking around with narrowed eyes and Yuuri swore he heard him growl as he saw a group of gruff looking adults.

“Viktor.” Yuuri faced him, his body between Viktor’s legs, as he took his husband’s face between his hands. He leaned down and kissed him, pulling back almost immediately. His husband’s eyes were now focused on him as his arms wrapped around Yuri’s middle.

“I’m fine now, okay? You don’t have to worry about.. _that_. We’ve already talked about this. Right?” Yuuri said, as he gestured to the people around them.

The couple decided to have a nice get together with the others after that grocery incident. It didn’t affect Yuuri as much as it did Viktor. The omega was kind of used to it by now, but the alpha wasn’t. He blamed himself for not being there when Yuuri went through tough situations. He went on and on about how an irresponsible husband and father he was and that irked Yuuri, _big time_.

Yuuri had stomped off towards the kitchen that time, angrily, and returned to their bedroom after a minute with a deep cut across his palm. The sight of the blood made Viktor jump out of their bed as he dragged Yuuri into their bathroom to clean it up and wrap it with a light bandage. All the while Viktor was asking Yuuri what happened and why did he do that, did he cut himself on purpose?

After Viktor had finished wrapping his hand up, after kissing it, too, he felt his omega’s eyes on him and he looked.

“You see, Viktor.. It’s okay.” Yuuri had grabbed Viktor’s hands and kissed them as well. Viktor still stared in confusion.

“You’d always be there for me, right?” Yuuri had said as he looked up at him with bright eyes and a glowing smile. To say that it took Viktor’s breathe away was an understatement.

“I cut my hand in the kitchen earlier, you weren’t there, right?” Yuuri went on and explained. Viktor nodded.

“You weren’t there, but I came to you and you did what?” Yuuri stared at him.

“Fixed the.. cut.” Viktor blinked, where was this going again?

Yuuri smiled at that. “Fixed the cut.” He repeated and he hugged his alpha.

“Thank you for cleaning it, for applying an antibacterial cream on it, and wrapping it up. Kissing it afterwards as well.” Yuuri said as he looked up at him again with tear-streaked eyes, but he was still smiling. Viktor wiped them away as he hugged him. Yuuri laughed at that.

“See? I’m fine now right? It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Yuuri said as he leaned up and kissed Viktor’s cheek.

“What I’m saying is..” Yuuri faced him again with a small smile. “Even though I've experienced something scary or awful, in the end, you’d always be there for me. You’d always make sure that I’m okay. You’d make sure that I feel better, right?”

Viktor stared at his omega, his husband, his mate, his Yuuri. He was at loss for words as Yuuri’s message sank in. Of course, he’d make sure he was alright. He’d make sure that he won’t be hurting anymore. He hugged Yuuri back as his tears prickled along his eyelids. He closed his eyes and buried his face against his husband’s hair.

“And I’m _grateful_ for that. I’m always grateful to you, Vitya, for everything that you’ve done for me. _Thank you, moya lyubov’._ ” Yuuri had said, his voice clumped up with emotions.

The moment Viktor heard those words, a stray tear fell.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
>  As promised, a colored fanart of the Nikiforov Family *wink*   
>  [Nikiforovs pls](http://i.imgur.com/rsh1kVE.jpg)   
> ***  
>  as usual, comments, fangirlings / fanboyings, violent reactions are greatly appreciated :D Thank you for your continued support xD *dances the tango, fails*   
> ***


	8. Chapter 8

*****

 

“Phichit! Finally! It’s been an _hour_!” Yuuri tried to stand up but his stomach won’t let him, so Viktor helped him out a bit. He wobbled on his feet and Viktor had to steady him with his arms around Yuuri’s waist, before allowing his pregnant omega to walk towards his late friend.

“Sorry, Yuuri! It was a bit jam packed along the highway and I saw this old lady and she had trouble crossing the street so I had to help her for a bit and it was hard to find a parking spa-” Phichit stopped his ramblings as his best friend of 10 years stared at him with narrowed eyes, his arms were crossed against his chest. _Uh_ , what did he do now?

“ **You**.” Yuuri pointed at Phichit’s chest. “You better explain why you... you..--  a-about.. that…- that.. _BOX!_ ” Yuuri sputtered as his face glowed red against the afternoon sunlight. Phichit blinked his eyes for a bit before his mind _clicked_ on what Yuuri was saying.

Oh. _That_ box. He immediately pursed his lips to stifle his growing laughter, but he couldn’t. So he let them all out as Yuuri huffed, turned around and stomped his way towards his husband again. Phichit’s laughter still ringing in his ears.

 “W-What’s.. the matter, love?” Viktor’s lips were pursed as well as he fought against his own smile, he must’ve heard their conversation just now. Yuuri glared at him and gave his husband another scowl as he walked towards Yurio.

He was sitting on a big beach chair and was applying sunscreen on his legs when a sudden shadow descended upon him and he looked up to see Yuuri’s growing stomach against his face. Yurio jerked back a bit as he blinked and looked up.

“Uh.. Yes?” Yurio darted a look towards Viktor as the silver-haired alpha scowled at a passerby, who was apparently checking Yuuri out.

“Can I borrow your sunscreen after? I actually forgot to buy one..” Yuuri said while he sat beside Yurio on the chair. His eyes wandering around the beach, looking at people who were either lazing around, running, or swimming.

“Sure, let me finish, just a sec..” Yurio said before applying sunscreen on his other leg, and he passed the bottle to the pregnant omega.

***

“Hurry up, Nikiforov! The barbecue’s gonna start!” Chris called for his friend as the blonde ran towards a huge bonfire in the middle of the now empty beach.

Viktor had rented the whole beach for tonight until mid-day tomorrow so they could relax and enjoy some peace and quiet. It was already dark, around 7:30pm, and the big bonfire casted an eerie warmth all over the place. Beside the bonfire were two grills, currently sizzling with steak and barbecue. Phichit and Otabek were grilling some vegetables as well and Yurio was still swimming but he was near enough so he could just get out of the water and trot towards the group if he wanted to. He glanced around for his omega, who was nowhere to be found.

He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes darted around the empty beach. His heart thudded against his ribcage as he tried to track Yuuri’s scent. It was faint but he could still smell it. After a few minutes of walking along a rather rocky and dark part of the beach, he tracked him down at the back of a medium sized hut, which served as the comfort room, Yuuri was sitting on a large rock under a tree.

“Yuuri! Love, what are you doing here??” Viktor exhaled rather shakily as he rushed towards his husband’s side, who was peeking over two large boulders. Viktor noticed his hands were scratched and he bristled at that.

“Love, what are you looking at? Look at your hands!” Viktor exclaimed as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and checked the scratches and bruises. His omega didn’t move from the spot.

“I heard it earlier. But it’s stuck down there and I can’t reach it.” Yuuri said after a few seconds and he was still peeking between the boulders.

“Hear what?” Viktor stopped as he tried to listen closely. His head inclined to one side when he heard a soft mewl, and then a pitiful whine. Viktor blinked.

“Is that a.. a puppy?” he said as he leaned over the boulders and peeked as well. It was so dark but his eyes were sharp even in the darkness, so it was easy to peer through the gap.

Sure enough, it was a puppy. It was still small, like a few days old, so he couldn’t exactly tell the breed and Yuuri tried to reach for it again when it whined as he lowered his whole hand and arm between the boulder’s gap.

“No! Yuuri, I’ll do it.. I’ll do it, let me.” Viktor gently pulled Yuuri away from the boulder as he stood against the middle of the gap and he plunged his whole arm between them. He blinked when he fumbled his hand along the sandy floor, slowly searching for the pup. After a few seconds, his hand touched something wet and furry. Slowly and gently, he lifted the puppy up as it whined and mewled weakly.

“There you go… It’s okay.. You’re okay now..” Viktor said gently as he grabbed the hand towel that was in his pocket and he wrapped the puppy around with it. Yuuri immediately went and held the puppy in his arms as he checked it for any injuries.

“Let’s go back to the others, love. They must be looking for us by now.” Viktor said and Yuuri nodded, as he wrapped his arm across Yuuri’s shoulder and they walked back towards their small group.

***

“ _Oh- My- God!_ It’s so cute!” Phichit shouted rather excitedly as their small group crowded around Yuuri and the now dry puppy. Turns out it was a black Shiba Inu and Chris said it was around 4 weeks old. They all pondered how the puppy ended up between the boulders in the first place. Yuuri was sitting on the small beach chair and Viktor was beside him, cleaning the scratches on his left hand as Yuuri’s free hand nuzzled the puppy’s nose.

“Can we keep him?” Yuuri said to his husband and Viktor nodded in approval.

“That was a fast response.” Yuuri turned his head towards Viktor in confusion.

“Well, I know you’d throw a fit if I disagreed. And besides, I love dogs too so it’s really a win-win here.” Viktor chuckled at his husband’s nonchalant shrug as he turned his attention towards the sleeping puppy again and Viktor finished putting band aid on a rather deep scratch across Yuuri’s finger.

The group finished their barbecue and put out the bonfire before clearing up the grill. Viktor had rented 2 large rooms along the beach, each with their own bathroom, kitchen and a king sized bed. Chris, Phichit, Yurio and Otabek had shared the second room so Viktor and Yuuri had the first one all to themselves. It was already 10:30 and Viktor turned the air condition on since it was a bit warm in the room. Yuuri had just finished his shower and the puppy was sleeping on the sofa. Viktor showered after his husband and he found him already asleep on the bed within a few minutes.

Viktor chuckled at that, _‘He must be so tired.’_ he thought as he lay beside Yuuri and draped the covers around them. He kissed his husband’s cheek as his hand gently rubbed his stomach.

“Oh, you two. Stop tiring out your mother, 2 against 1 is not fair.” Viktor chuckled and was about to lift his hand away when he felt the baby kick.

Viktor stilled and his eyes were wide as he stared at his husband’s stomach. It wasn’t really a strong kick but more of a soft nudge, like the baby changed positions while sleeping. Viktor’s eyes blinked and he closed his half-open mouth as he stared at his husband’s face. He wanted to wake Yuuri up but decided against it, he deserved some rest _and_ he’d be forced to face the never ending wrath of his tired omega if he did. He winced at a memory.

So Viktor decided to lie down and sleep, with his head filled with babies and twins and dogs and of course, his loving and gorgeous husband.

****

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly as he remembered what his dream was about. He blinked a few times as he got up slowly and leaned backwards against the bed post. He remembered his dream had twins in it and a few dogs, and then someone was taken away by the ambulance and a there were cakes and balloons and - _oh his head hurts_.

He sighed while he rubbed his temple and he decided to let go of his already distant dream as he scanned the room. He saw that it was only 4:05 am and it was so dark outside. He turned to look at his husband’s sleeping form, Viktor’s arm was now draped across Yuuri’s thighs since he moved up to sit.

He smirked when he checked under the covers, and sure enough, his husband was naked. He rolled his gleaming eyes at the sight and he leaned down to kiss his silver hair while he poked his forehead lightly. Viktor would always throw a tantrum everytime he did that and Yuuri suppressed his giggles.

Although, the omega stilled when he felt his stomach move.

He blinked and stared at his tummy as another soft nudge was felt. His hand went towards the spot where he felt it, and there was another nudge when he put his hand against it. Tears prickled along his eyelids as he smiled while he rubbed his tummy happily.

 _A few more months, my dears.’_ Yuuri said through happy tears as he let them fall. He wiped them almost immediately since he didn’t want to cry this early in the morning. He controlled his breathing as he sniffed once, twice, and cleared his throat. He got up slowly and he went to the mini kitchen to get a drink. His stomach rumbled and he groaned.

He looked over Viktor as he thought about waking him up at this ungodly hour. He blinked rapidly 5 times before walking towards the bed and he shook the alpha rather harshly.

“Viktor, the babies are _coming out_! My stomach _hurts_! My nose is _bleeding_ again! Where did my box of _apple pie_ go?? I was saving it for last! Should we go to _Germany_ for our--” he half-shouted against his husband’s ear and the alpha bolted out of the bed looking rather shaken and nervous and panicky.

Viktor blinked away the tiredness in his eyes as he looked at his pregnant omega, unscathed and was standing near the bed with a sly smile on his face, Yuuri waved his hand.

Viktor groaned and he rubbed his tired eyes some more to clear away the fog of sleep that was clouding his brain at the moment before facing his husband.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Viktor breathed as his omega shouted _‘Yep!’_ before Viktor got up.

“ _Oh Viktor..~_ I can see your _bobby danglerrr_..~” Yuuri wiggled his eyebrows as he teased his husband in a sing-song voice and Viktor tripped on the rug but successfully stopped himself from face planting on the floor. The alpha grabbed his bathrobe and tried to hide his embarrassment by shoving his face inside the mini-fridge as he looked for something to eat.

“I already checked ours~ We can raid the other room’s fridge, though..~?” Yuuri suggested as he continued the eyebrow wiggling. Viktor groaned and went ahead to dress warmly as Yuuri laughed at his alpha’s nonexistent problem. He was feeling mighty fine if you ask him, thank you very much. He couldn’t contain his smiles and chuckles as well.

He rubbed his tummy as he felt a rather strong nudge this time. His eyebrows raised.

“The both of you enjoy torturing your father, don’t you?” Yuuri laughed when the only answer he got was a soft nudge.

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> *wiggles eyebrows at the readers* >:D  
> ***
> 
> Have some Viktuuri + Yurio fanart this time. It's so cute and I wanted to share :D --> [Ice Trio](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1137abd9df5f43f2664c031f98765e3b/tumblr_om1j929pz11w34dt4o1_1280.jpg)   
> ***  
> as usual, comments and violent reactions are welcome >:D  
> ***


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> OMG So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. D:  
> I didn't have any access to my PC these last few days so I wasn't able to write updates.  
> ***  
> Enjoy chapter 9 though! :D  
> ***  
> Thank you for your continued support. :D *kisses each and everyone of you*  
> ***

****

It was a crisp Saturday morning and the dark-haired omega enjoyed his leisurely walk along the park of the hospital. He had scheduled another check-up since he was already in the middle of his 7th month and he was feeling giddy all over.The wind blew rather harshly and Yuuri had to hold his bangs against his head so it won’t get ruffled. His hair grew past his shoulders now and he had it in a low ponytail today. The trees surrounding the small park were vibrant green and the flowers looked prettier in the omega’s eyes. A soft wind carried a familiar and warm scent and he turned to look.

His alpha came looking for him after a few minutes, he was scolded by Viktor as he reached him and he pinched the omega’s cheek.

“I told you to wait for me, love. Why did you walk off on your own again? What if something happened to you? What if there are thugs around this part of the hospital?” Viktor continued his _what-ifs_ as they entered the hospital and walked towards the kind beta doctor’s office. Yuuri only sighed and rolled his eyes as he listened to his husband’s rambling. He was used to it by now but it didn’t mean that he has embraced it all.

“Viktor, it’s okay. I’ve already told you many times.”Yuuri stared at his husband’s pouty face and couldn’t help his chuckle. He poked the alpha’s forehead twice and entered the doctor’s office in a hurry as the alpha gasped like he got the biggest insult and just stood there, mouth agape.

Yuuri greeted the doctor and sat down while he waited for his husband to enter. He was snickering when Viktor decided to join them, his mouth in a slight pout and his hand was ruffling his hair as if he wanted some of it to atleast cover his forehead. Yuuri’s lips pursed as he smiled apologetically at his husband. All he got was a _‘hmph’_ and another pinch at his cheek as they faced the doctor.

“I see you’re both in a good mood today.” She beamed at them as she picked over the files of her patients, looking for Yuuri’s folder. The couple nodded and waited patiently as she read the files again.

“So, you want to enroll for a childbirth class, right?” The doctor asked and the couple nodded. She then instructed the couple about who, when, and where to enroll for a class. She gave them some names and pictures of her colleagues as they were already tried and tested by other people. The couple picked the person, times, dates, and location of their preferred instructor as the beta doctor typed it down in her laptop.

The doctor then did another overall check-up for Yuuri as Viktor tapped against his phone to get to the social media app. He looked at Yuuri who was on the examination bed, his stomach exposed as the doctor checked their babies again and they made idle talk. Viktor snapped a photo of that and posted it. With _‘My Yuuri’s so beautiful~_ ♥ _’_ as the message.

He chuckled when Chris liked the picture in an instant and it was followed by a comment of _‘I’m betting it’s a boy, Nikiforov.’_

Viktor smiled as a few of his co-teachers liked and commented as well, some of them asking when was his husband’s due date, or is it a boy or a girl? Really, they all didn’t think about a possibility that it could be twins or triplets or maybe quads. Viktor’s eyes snapped to his husband again as he heard him laugh together with the doctor.

“All done. If you want I can give you the contact details of the instructor you’ve chosen.” The doctor said as she helped Yuuri stand up. The omega thanked her and told her he’d like to contact the instructor as soon as possible so they can schedule his classes. After seeing the results of Yuuri’s examination, they thanked the doctor before leaving.

***

It took them half an hour to get there when the usual time was 1 hour, good thing it was a Saturday night and there was no traffic. They reached the entrance of the night park and Yuuri grabbed the brown duffel bag from the back seat to take their gray and black cashmere coat out while Viktor found a parking spot near the line of maple trees.They went out and Yuuri wore his coat on while he waited, Viktor grabbed the rolled up camp mattress from the trunk and took the brown duffel bag from his omega’s hands, the wind was blowing gently and it was a cool night.  _Perfect._

The sound of the leaves rustling against each other was kind of a lullaby for the pregnant omega, his eyes drooped almost instantly but Viktor was there to gently pinch his cheek and guide him towards their makeshift camp, taking his own coat from Yuuri’s arm as he led the way.The couple sat down on their spot and Yuuri looked around to inspect their surroundings.

Viktor took them to a recreational park that was only open from 7pm till 12am and you can only enter via reservation. The park boasted several Koi ponds with the corresponding tiny bridges and lamp posts, a thicket of bamboo trees served as the park’s border, a line of open food stalls for anyone who forgot to bring their own fill, and there were big maple trees scattered everywhere. Viktor chose to camp near a big tree and they were near the comfort rooms just in case. Yuuri spotted several couples here and there, walking and laughing, some were taking pictures of the Koi fishes, and some were waiting in line along the Takoyaki stand. The lights also had that dim look and calm feeling to them which made Yuuri yawn.

“Wow.” Yuuri breathed as he leaned back towards the tree trunk. Viktor took out the contents of their duffel bag which were just food and light beverages. He also took out a video camera and opened it, placing it in front of them and setting the timer before pressing ‘record’.

“What’s with the video cam, Viktor?” Yuuri asked as he took one bowl of vegetable salad. He took a bite and leaned sidewards to his husband’s chest and he was contented on watching the people walk by.

“Well, I just want some remembrance.” Viktor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder and stomach, his fingers interlacing against his omega’s rounded tummy and he placed a kiss on his temple.

“Oohh, okay then.” Yuuri hummed as he ate his food. They made idle talk about Yuuri’s restaurant business as Viktor started caressing his husband’s stomach. He narrowed his eyes at a couple who were staring at Yuuri’s tummy as they walked by, they hurried along when they saw Viktor’s hard glare at them.

“Viktor, let them be..” Yuuri said as he finished his 3rd batch of food. His eyes wandered around the park and his eyes lit up suddenly when he saw a Katsudon stand along the lines of food stalls. Garnet eyes slowly widened and he looked up at his husband with a pleading look. Viktor’s head tilted to the side in confusion.

“What is it, love? Is the food not to your liking?” Viktor asked as he scanned the almost empty food basket. Yuuri only pointed with his eyes several times before Viktor looked at what his husband's eyes were aimed at.

Blue eyes rolled up in exasperation as he pinched his husband’s cheek.

“Love, you already had 2 _Extreme_ Katsudon bowls this afternoon.” Viktor half whined as he tried not to be affected by his husband’s cute pout. He averted his eyes and Yuuri moved in front of Viktor to stare at him with puppy eyes. The alpha pursed his lips as he counted from 1 to 10.

“ _Pleeeeeaaaassseee…?_ Last one..?” Yuuri pleaded but he started to get up anyway, his husband didn’t have any choice but to stand up as well to assist him.

“You’ll only buy the smallest bowl. Okay?”

“B-but..-“

“No buts.” Viktor said firmly and Yuuri pouted but nodded his Yes anyway. The pair walked off towards the stall and good thing it didn’t have any lines. Yuuri ordered his Katsudon while Viktor stood guard, his eyes on their camping space and he watched a family pass by their spot, a small kid with black hair pointed at their big basket of food. The mother shushed her kid and scolded him silently when they were out of earshot.

Viktor chuckled at the thought of him or Yuuri doing that to their kids. His eyes softened at the thought and a smiled formed on his lips. _Oh_ , he couldn’t wait. He looked at Yuuri again as he stood at the counter, waiting for his food. The omega’s foot tapped along the gravel impatiently, his mouth set in a slight frown as he narrowed his eyes at the one preparing his Katsudon, as if he was judging the man. Viktor smiled again and took his phone out from his pocket. He took a few steps back and snapped a picture.

 _‘Someone’s impatient tonight._ ♥ _’_

Viktor hit ‘post’ and Minami Kenjirou liked it seconds before he commented: _[‘OMG Yuuri-san, stop with the Katsudons pls!’ You'll.. blow up!]_

The alpha laughed as he replied: _[‘Kenjirou, tell that to Yuuri face to face. ;) I’d like to see his reaction to that.’]_

***

“One last picture please? That view is perfect!” Viktor said as he stirred Yuuri towards the Koi pond, he assisted his omega as Yuuri stooped down slowly, his hand under his navel for support. The paper lantern lights glowed all around them and it provided a soft halo around the omega’s figure, the fireflies added some more in-depth lights along Yuuri’s face. Viktor took a picture while Yuuri laughed as he dipped his fingers in the water and the Koi fishes all gathered towards his wiggling digits. The alpha took some continuous shots and he didn’t realize he was already staring.

Viktor was still gazing at the sight in front of him and he didn’t notice how long he was doing that. He was suddenly brought back to reality when his omega turned questioning eyes towards him. Viktor blinked and cleared his throat as he stood up straight.

He looked at the camera and his breath caught on his throat, he didn’t pay any attention to the prickling along his eyelids as he stared at the picture. The captured image was like a surreal photo manipulated by a great digital artist. With his omega’s long hair and half-lidded eyes, a soft smile was there as he looked at the fishes fondly, his face flushed as his chest was filled with warmth, and his hand on his tummy, made Viktor’s stomach and chest do several back flips and tumbles. His sapphire eyes found his omega’s garnet ones as he lowered the camera to his side, he watched as Yuuri walked towards him with a smile. The omega’s arms wrapped around his neck as he chuckled at his alpha’s dumbfounded expression.

“What’s wrong? Am I really that big now and I won’t fit into the frame anymore?” Yuuri giggled again as he tiptoed and kissed Viktor’s nose.

“Quite the opposite actually, love.” Viktor finally said as he wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s as they walked towards the car. It was already 10:30 and his omega wanted to go home and call it a day.

“Opposite?” Yuuri asked as he sat at the passenger’s seat and he grabbed a water bottle inside the wicker basket from the backseat, adjusting the seat belt around his tummy as he drank.

“Yup. I’ll have to print this one and hang it in our bedroom.” Viktor said as he went inside the car, put on is seat belt, and started the engine. He looked over his omega as Yuuri rolled his eyes at him.

“Why, may I ask? I mean. Look at _me_.” Yuuri gestured to all of him, especially his tummy as he made a face at it. Viktor only laughed and winked at his husband.

“It’s actually thanks to.. _that_.” The alpha gestured to all of Yuuri, especially his tummy. The omega only huffed as he reclined his seat and he leaned back gently. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he told Viktor to wake him up when they get home.

Viktor drove out of the canopy of maple trees as they made their way home. He knew it was going to be a short drive but his husband would be sleeping through it all and he’ll have to carry him upstairs, again. He didn’t mind though, he wanted to carry him along the threshold like what he did years ago, after their rather wild wedding reception ended, his husband was so drunk that time he started stripping then and there.

Viktor chuckled at the memory as he glanced over Yuuri’s sleeping form, he stopped at a red light and he took the chance to mull over things. A few more months and they will be seeing their little ones’ faces. _Soon._

Excited was an understatement. He couldn’t contain his elation as he smiled so wide he was sure anyone who looked at him right now would think he was mad or something. You can’t blame him right? They waited years for this. To be blessed by something so dear and precious. Every single day since the moment the doctors relayed the sad news to them, he prayed for this to happen. Now that his, _their_ , prayers have been answered, Viktor _couldn’t_ thank God enough. His chest would sometimes constrict as he thought about having not one, but two already-adored babes.

Viktor blinked away the tears that formed along his eyes as the light turned to green and he continued to drive them home, a small, thankful smile set on his lips.

 

*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. :D  
> **  
> I've decided to go for a normal birthing process for my Omega childbirth scene, like the female ones. :O I chose to have the male omegas develop a birthing canal within their 8th - 9th month of pregnancy. But it'll go back to normal after they give birth.  
> ****  
> Sorry for the late updates again. :D Enjoy some more Viktuuri fluff. >:D  
> ****

*****

 

“Two orders of Katsudon Extreme, coming up!” a waiter clad in gray and silver went back to the receiving area to grab the orders. Ice Diamond Restaurant was packed during lunch rush as usual, and the people waiting in-line doubled now that Yuuri included a new Katsudon recipe in the menu. The waiter placed the trays of food on the couple’s private table near the kitchen’s door and Yuuri thanked him.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to thank me, Yuuri-san, you’re our boss here!” the waiter laughed as he went back to the receiving area to deliver more trays of food for the other waiting tables.

“Your restaurant is bustling as always, the new addition to the menu was a success, I presume?” Viktor said as he grabbed the chopsticks and broke them in half, eyeing the full tables of his omega’s restaurant. A small smile was set on his lips as he ate his meal.

“Well, I don’t know, I only picked what was the best among the new recipes my chefs made.” Yuuri said his eyes roamed the busy place, looking for a hint of blonde and red among the crowd. He spotted Kenjirou along the long table who just finished delivering their last tray of food, and Yuuri called for him,

Minami Kenjirou whipped his head around at the sound of his name. His eyes widened at the sight of Yuuri and Viktor at their private table and he immediately went towards them.

“Yuuri-san! I didn’t notice you guys were here!” Kenjirou said as he wiped his hands on his waist towel.

“Well, we just got here around 10 minutes ago. Surprisingly, our lunch was already made as well. I wonder why?” Yuuri laughed as he took a bite of his food. The pungent yet tangy taste of the meat melted in his taste buds as he chewed it firmly, he tried not to show his delight but a small groan escaped his lips. Viktor chuckled beside him but the omega ignored it as he continued to eat.

“You guys always come here during lunch time and we didn’t want you to wait, especially you, Yuuri-san. When is the baby due by the way?” Kenjirou asked as his eyes twinkled in happiness. Yuuri looked at his husband upon hearing the word ‘baby’, Viktor’s eyebrows raised as he shrugged. They didn’t tell everyone that they were going to have twins, they just told them the ‘baby’ was a boy.

“Well, the baby’s due within a week or so.. We’re hoping it’s sooner rather than later, since, you know.. We can’t wait.” The couple’s smiles were bright as Kenjirou tried not to squeal in excitement. He was ecstatic like the others, who wouldn’t? Their group really wished for Yuuri and Viktor to have their own little family. They deserved it and you can’t tell him otherwise!

“Oooohh, don’t forget to inform us when it’s time okay?!” Kenjirou half-squealed half-screamed which earned a couple of curious side glances from the customers near them. The teen laughed and bowed, excusing himself as he had tons of work to do. Yuuri waved him away as he and his husband finished their meal, Yuuri wanted another Katsudon bowl but his husband stopped him before he could stand and he said he’d buy them some dessert along their way back home.

 

***

 

“Can we buy 2 large boxes of Tiramisu and Red Velvet cakes, Vitya?” Yuuri asked as he peered through the glass shelf of their favorite cake shop. The omega’s eyes were trained on the mouth-watering large cakes displayed across the shelf, he wanted to buy all of them, but Viktor said no, only one box. Yuuri huffed at that and he said he won’t be eating them all in one go of course. But his husband still said no. _Hmph._ Stingy alpha.

“I’m not stingy and you know it, love. 2 boxes are too much.” Viktor said as he pointed at the Tiramisu cake and he ordered the medium size one, much to Yuuri’s dismay.

The omega huffed and puffed along their drive back home while the alpha tried to appease him. He was only looking out for his omega and babies’ health of course. He also noticed that Yuuri became easily irritated than before, getting angry at him for no particular reason even if he was only sitting on the sofa, drinking his cup of coffee.

They arrived home after 30 minutes and Viktor wasn’t able to assist him out of the car since the omega stomped his way towards the pathway and slammed the door open, leaving a stunned alpha along their garage. Viktor blinked and he grabbed the cake box from the back seat and went out of the car. He followed his omega inside and he found him sulking in the dining room table. A carton of strawberry yogurt lay open as Yuuri furiously dipped the spoon in it and scooped a rather large amount of yogurt and jammed it inside his mouth, huffing out a breath as he looked away when his husband entered the kitchen.

Viktor placed the box on the table and went towards Yuuri, the alpha immediately wanted to calm his omega’s nerves as it wasn’t good for the baby, or so he heard.

“Yuuri, love. You know you can’t have that much sweets now, right? What if something happens to the twins--” Viktor heard him gasp and the omega turned around with wide, terrified eyes and Viktor regretted his words almost instantly.

“Y-you.. You think.. I’d do something to.. to..-”

“No! No, love. I didn’t mean it like th-”

“You already said it though..!” Yuuri’s tears came and he stood up, pushing Viktor out of the way and storming upstairs into their bedroom, the alpha at his heels.

“Yuuri- love, no, I’m _so_ sorry- I won’t-! _Please_ don’t lock the--” their bedroom door was slammed against Viktor’s face and he heaved out a sigh. He was about to grab the doorknob when he heard the lock _click_ and the alpha massaged his temple as he searched for the spare key in his pockets but then he remembered he left it inside their bedroom.

“Love, please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.. Open the door. Please? We can eat the cake now..? You want that right..?” Viktor tried to coax his husband to open the door for a few minutes, all he heard from the other side was light shuffling of feet and then a silent _click_ of the lock as Yuuri opened the door for him. Viktor heaved out a sigh of relief as he entered their room, immediately tensing up as he saw that his omega was nowhere to be found.

“Yuuri?” he sniffed and he went towards their bathroom, he opened the slightly ajar door fully and found his omega sitting on the plastic chair near the bathtub. Something was off and he didn’t like the pale complexion of his husband’s face at the moment.

“Love..? What’s wrong?” Viktor kneeled in front of his husband as he inspected him.

“N-No..thing.. I-I just..- _Hng-_..” Yuuri’s face scrunched up in pain as his breathing went ragged and he was clutching the lower part of his stomach. Viktor’s eyes went wide at that and he tried not to panic.

“B-babies..? Do we need to..- I-I mean.. hospital??” Viktor tried to help Yuuri stand up but the omega just waved his hand and shushed him as he tried those breathing exercises he learned from his childbirth classes.

“I’ll just.. _ah- damnit.--_. these are what they call.. the B-Braxton-Hicks.. or s-something..- _Hng-_ ” Yuuri flinched as he felt another wave of contraction. Viktor remembered the lessons but he can’t help but panic and worry and then panic again as he seemed to be hurting as well whenever he saw his omega flinch in pain.

“R-right.. but.. shouldn’t we go to the hospital already? I mean.. the due date is only a week away and the doctor said the baby could come out anytime in between..” Viktor tried to persuade his omega to listen to him but Yuuri only huffed and drag his breath heavily as he wiped his face and tried to stand up with wobbly legs. Viktor leaned closer and supported his husband as they walked back towards their bedroom.

“I know.. But the contractions stopped now and I’m feeling fine already..” Yuuri said as he sighed and sat down almost groggily, fluffing their pillows and stacking them up so he could lean back comfortably. Viktor’s face still showed worry and concern as he joined his omega in the bed.

“Are you sure..? We could always check-in in advanced you know..” the alpha said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Yuuri’s hand stopped him from dialing the hospital’s number and Viktor turned to look.

“It’s okay, really. I’m okay now.. just tired and sleepy.. that’s all..” Yuuri stifled a yawn and he lay down properly this time. His back had a dull ache again and he wanted to at least take a nap now since he isn’t able to sleep that much during the night.

“If you’re sure then..” Viktor pocketed his phone as he fixed the pillows and bed sheets around Yuuri, the omega fell asleep almost instantly and Viktor’s heart ached a bit upon seeing his husband’s tired form. His pale complexion was still the same but the bags under his eyes got even more pronounced as the days went by. Viktor got up when he was sure Yuuri was already deep in his sleep, he slipped inside their closet room and prepared some change of clothes for his omega. He wanted to be prepared since he believed their doctor’s words of ‘ _not too early, not too late, Mr. Nikiforov_.’

***

“ _…tor-! –iktor..! Ah- Wake.. up-! Hng..- Oww..-_ ” a strained and pinched voice from afar broke Viktor’s cloud of sleep as the alpha’s eyes snapped open almost immediately at the tone. He bolted out of bed as soon as he saw that Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. He heard a small, pained cry from the direction of the bathroom and he dashed towards it without hesitation.

He slid down the floor in front of Yuuri as his heart banged across his ribcage in a fit of adrenaline rush. Yuuri’s face was already white and sweaty and in pain as he tried to catch his breath and Viktor could smell the panic and fear coming from his omega. Yuuri grabbed his shoulder tightly as if to steady himself as a trail of blood and water already seeped through the omega’s PJs, Yuuri gasped out one word to his husband while he clutched his tummy, the omega’s tone was urgent.

_“Hospital.”_

Viktor’s mind went on autopilot as he lifted his omega up gently, mindful of not hitting any part of Yuuri’s body along their hurried decent downstairs. It was a rather chilly Sunday morning and it was only 1 am, there was also a slight drizzle. Good thing the car was parked just outside their covered pathway so Viktor just opened the passenger door, albeit with slight difficulties, and gently laid his omega down the reclined seat.

Yuuri was trying out the breathing exercises again as Viktor ran towards the driver’s seat and started the engine. He glanced at the back seat to check the big duffel bag filled with Yuuri’s necessities. He darted his eyes back to his omega as he gripped Yuuri’s hand reassuringly, his other hand on the wheel as he drove them off to the hospital.

“Just breathe, love. It’s going to be okay.. it’s going to be okay..” he was repeating the words over and over again as he tried to blink away his tears of helplessness when he kept on hearing his omega’s painful whimpers and cries. He focused on the task at hand which was driving them to the hospital. It was easy, there was no traffic but he still drove safely since it seemed like it rained earlier. The road was wet and Viktor avoided even the small bumps along the concrete, swerving slowly so he won’t cause his omega any more displeasure.

***

_Throb._

_Throb._

Pain.

And then more pain.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open and close as he tried to focus his vision on his husband’s worried face. His alpha was talking to someone while they wheeled him inside but Yuuri didn’t want to take his eyes off of him. He remembered the smooth drive to the hospital. The nurses immediately went to his aid as he screamed for a gurney or a stretcher or anything to lie down to since he can’t support his own body weight anymore. More liquid, he didn’t know which one, gushed out as he gasped at another strong contraction. His face was sweaty and his vision was blurry now, he was sure he dropped his glasses somewhere.

_Throb, throb, and more pain._

Yuuri groaned rather loudly as another wave of contraction hit his groin like a truck. He could feel his body tense up, relax, and then tense up some more as the contractions worsen. He was in so much pain right now and he wanted Viktor by his side. His breathing was ragged as he looked around with blurry eyes trying to find his husband.

“V-Vi.. ya..-“ Yuuri breathed heavily but he wasn’t sure if he called out loud enough, so he tried again.

“Vi.. Vit.. _ya_..” he was getting impatient and this was not okay and he was hurting and his head was a mess right now and he wanted to slug someone so badly his fists tightened as his face scrunched up into a scowl.

 _“ **For fuck’s sake! Viktor Nikiforov,** **WHERE ARE YOU?!** ” _Yuuri screamed as loud as he could and he kind of regretted it immediately since another wave of pain hit him again and he whimpered afterwards. The nurses tried to calm him down but no, he wasn’t going to cooperate right now.

“ _What do you mean calm down?! How can I calm down?! My fucking husband’s nowhere to be found!! Where the fuck is he?! What is he do- **AHH-!!**_ **”** Yuuri screamed in pain and then gasped a sob when a rather painful bout of contraction hit him and it didn’t go away this time, the pain resided into a sharp ache along his groin and hips.

“The- AH-.. _fuck-_ **HNG--** ” Yuuri didn’t remember what had happened after that, the pain was so intense he kind of lost consciousness for a full minute before the stabbing pain woke his senses again. This time, he saw the blurred outline of his husband. Viktor’s hands went to grip Yuuri’s immediately as the nurses wheeled him towards the delivery suite.

“Sorry, love. One of the doctors wanted to talk to me and it was only for a few minutes and I’m here now so please don’t be angry..” Viktor explained rather hurriedly as Viktor’s voice shook and his hand was shaking as well. The nurses and a doctor prepared the necessary things when they entered the room and Yuuri was gently lifted up and then placed on the delivery bed.

“It.. It’s okay.. You’re here now.. so. Just.. don’t go away.. anymore..” Yuuri breathed unevenly as another wave hit him. This time it was a sharp sting and he groaned in pain while he gripped his husband’s hand tight. Viktor nodded mutely as he stayed where he was and watched with a pained look in his face.

The nurses and the doctor went to their respective places as the midwife went to the edge of the bed and she lifted the covers over Yuuri’s bent legs and instructed him to push.

Yuuri heaved a big gulp of air as he pushed, the omega tried not to scream but he couldn’t help it. He screamed anyway. It was like his middle was being ripped apart as he pushed harder and harder, gasping for air as his vision blurred more.  He wasn’t sure if his eyes were really that bad or that his eyes were just full of painful tears.

The hand that gripped Viktor’s was so tight he was sure it’ll leave a bruise later. But he paid no heed. He was so focused on whispering soothing things to his omega’s ear since that was the only thing he could do for him at the moment.

“You can do it, love.. I think you’re almost.. almost there-” Viktor broke out in a cold sweat as Yuuri’s blazing eyes turned towards him, Yuuri’s eyes narrowed at his words.

“ ** _ALMOST?!_** _What do you mean almost?!_ ” Yuuri screamed and the midwife told him to continue since she could see the head already.

“ _I’ll fucking kill you after I’m done here, Nikiforov!_ ” Yuuri swore and cussed and he condemned his husband to hell for around 20 minutes as he pushed harder and harder.

“ ** _HHHNNNGG- Fucki- Sht- You did this to m-AAAHHH-!!-_** ” Yuuri screamed a bit louder this time and that sudden soft cry was almost lost between Yuuri’s gasping and Viktor’s sobbing. The nurses hurriedly took the first newborn and Viktor’s head whipped around immediately when he smelled that oh-so familiar scent.

The alpha’s eyes went wide at the sight of his first child crying. He didn’t mind the tight grip of his omega’s hand on his arm right now, the pain was all but a pleasurable sting for the alpha. His mind was buzzing as he heard the soft cries of his – _their_ – baby. The first one. His breath hitched as he choked a sob and he bowed his head, he let the first happy tears fall.

“You can do it, Yuuri.. Another one. Push as hard as you can, okay? You can do it.” The midwife said as she went back under the cover once more. Viktor turned towards his omega again as he gingerly pushed Yuuri’s hair away from his face, wiping the sweat and tears with his own hands.

“Yuuri, love..” Viktor’s voice broke as he offered his support once more. “One more, okay..? He’s still waiting.. You can do it..” Viktor pressed a shaky kiss along Yuuri’s forehead as he squeezed his hand, if only he could give all of his strength to his husband right now, he would.

Yuuri was already sobbing uncontrollably as his body was already too tired from giving birth to the first one. He could feel his consciousness slipping away as he tried to gasp for breath. The pain down his middle throbbed into a dull ache as he saw black ridges along the edges of his vision. Their other baby was still inside of him. He can’t give up now.

_He can’t.._

_But.._

_Sleeping sounds..so  good.. right now.._

_‘Ma…’_

Yuuri blinked tiredly at the soft tone he just heard. Wait..

There were no little kids around. But he thought it was the sweetest, most angelic tone he has ever heard. Suddenly, his breathing returned to normal, he was still gasping for air, but his mind cleared up and the pain returned again. His senses came back as he felt the weight of his other child in him. His insides were suddenly warm as he tried to push again, albeit tiredly.

“ _V-Viktor.._ ” Yuuri turned his tired eyes towards his husband’s teary face. Yuuri felt another wave of warmth inside of him and this time, he could push a bit harder. A fresh wave of tears suddenly fell from the omega’s eyes as he looked apologetically at his husband.

“ _I’m.. s-sorry.. I s-shouldn’t.. have.. thought..- **HHNNGGG-**_ ” Yuuri suddenly screamed again and he pushed his hardest for a few seconds.

“Almost there! Yuuri! You can do it..!” the midwife exclaimed as she asked for another set of towels from the nurses.

Yuuri screamed and screamed with what was left of him as the last painful wave of throbbing ache and warmth left him. He heard someone yell and he was suddenly being hugged. He heard a soft cry as well, there were two actually. Their twins.

Everything was blurred and hazy and his awareness was slowly ebbing away. He felt so weak but this time, he welcomed the black edges of unconsciousness as he closed his tired eyes, his heart was still beating fast but his breathing slowed.

“ _Moya lyubov’_ , you did it..! I’m so.. so _proud_ of you..!” Viktor leaned back from his tearful hug to look at his husband’s face. His face fell when he saw Yuuri was unconscious.

“D-doctor..? He’s..” Viktor turned towards the doctor and they immediately checked the omega.

“Unconscious. But otherwise okay.. He’ll be needing a lot of multi-vitamins from now on, okay..?” the doctor informed him as two nurses helped in cleaning the omega up. The other two nurses were cleaning the twins.  

After a few minutes, Yuuri and the twins were wheeled out of the delivery suite and were placed in their reserved private wing. Viktor instinctively followed as his senses were still in a daze. He was advised to take a rest for a bit since Yuuri won’t be waking up anytime soon, but Viktor refused as he sat beside Yuuri’s bed and waited.

He waited for his beloved husband to wake up so they could both enjoy this.

“ _Moya lyubov’,_ I can’t wait to start this new beginning with you.. with them..” Viktor said as he gently took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it.

"Thank you.."

 

*****


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥ ☺ An advanced Thank You to all of you for sticking around until the end. ☺ ♥ ♥ ♥

*****

**_Run, run, run, run._ **

**_Vrooom~ Clang. Rattle._ **

**_Run, run._ **

**_Clang._ **

**_Thump!_ **

“ _Am_ - _maaaaa!!_ ” a little boy with wavy, silver sandy hair and crystal blue eyes had wailed from the floor of his family living room as the boy apparently fell down while running with his toy car too fast. He was lying on the multi-colored puzzle playmat surrounded with toys and he continued wailing and thrashing when his father didn’t come and check on him.

Vanya Nikiforov, 4 years old, sat up immediately and sniffed. He pouted and wiped his eyes as he turned towards his younger twin brother, Yusha, who was sitting on one corner of their living room playground and was drawing something with his black crayon. The family dog, Bonbon the black shiba, was asleep beside Yusha, his muzzle was near the little boy’s foot.

“Yushaaa! Loooook!” Vanya yelled at his twin to get his attention and Yusha looked up as he paused in his coloring.

Vanya did that loopy handstand again while smiling widely for the umpteenth time this day and Yusha blinked.

“Ma told Vanya don’t do that.” Yusha reasoned, his voice a _bit_ stern, as he looked down at his paper again and continued his coloring. He picked another color, a blue one, and stared at the paper for a bit before starting again.

“Yusha no fun! Vanya gonna play with Ad-da!” Vanya yelled and he stood up, he grabbed the long toy train and he ran towards the hall, dragging the toy along with him. The little one located his father, Viktor Nikiforov, inside the kitchen and his father was cooking something for their lunch. His Ma was nowhere to be found at the moment.

“ _Ad-daaaa_!” little footsteps thumped along the hallway as Vanya screamed and ran towards their kitchen, his toy train made a loud rattling sound behind him as he ran towards his father. Bonbon’s ears twitched at the sound but Yusha petted his head and he rolled over then slept again.

Viktor turned his head to look when he heard his son call out, his longish, silver sandy hair flying out behind him as he stomped across the kitchen floor. Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he saw that Vanya’s cheeks were puffed and his cute little eyebrows were furrowed. It seemed like his twin refused to play with him again, the alpha chuckled at that.

Viktor shut the stove since he was done cooking anyway, he knelt down so his son could ram his tiny body for a hug into the alpha’s chest and he stood up after gathering him up in his arms.

“What’s the matter, little one? Your brother won’t play with you again?” Viktor pinched his son’s puffy cheeks lightly as Vanya nodded and they made their way towards the living room again. It was, as usual, a mess. Their living room was littered with Vanya’s many toys, they were in different sizes and variety, his two tricycles were also turned over. Viktor spotted his younger son at the corner of their playground, Yusha’s coloring papers were neatly piled in one corner and his crayons were inside their respective box as he continued his coloring quest. Viktor blinked at the sight since he still wasn’t used to a 4-year old kid who was so silent and polite all the time. The only time he has seen Yusha talk for a full 2 minutes was when his mother was within earshot.

Yuuri was out for a bit to buy some things from the nearest convenience store, leaving the twins in Viktor’s hands for a moment. Viktor walked towards his younger son and he noticed that Vanya was still pouting.

“Vanya, you can’t force your brother to play with you if he doesn’t want to.” Viktor said as he plopped beside his busy younger son. Yusha paused from his task again as looked up at his father and brother, bright garnet eyes wide with inquiry.

“Your brother wants to play with you, but I see you’re busy with your coloring.” Viktor said and Vanya huffed in his arms as the older one refused to look at his twin.

“What are you drawing this time, baby?” Viktor inquired as he tried to coax his younger son to make small talk while fluffing Vanya’s hair to ease his disgruntled mood.

“Us.” Yusha said as he grabbed a silver crayon and he continued again. Viktor, curious as to why Yusha won’t play with his older brother this time, peered over to his son’s paper. What he saw made his heart ache in happiness and he couldn’t help his smile.

His youngest son had drawn four people, not really noticeable at first since the coloring was just different sizes of jagged lines, but he knew they were people since the skin and hair color were right. One person had a black, ruffled hair with two blue squares below it while the remaining three people, one was bigger than the two, had silver hair instead. Viktor smiled widely as he picked Yusha up with one arm and he squeezed and hugged the both of them, making Vanya squeal and giggle while Yusha smiled, it was a small quirk of his lip but Viktor saw it still.

“Why are you little ones so _cuuute_ ~?”

The three of them were still playing on the puzzle mat when the front door opened and closed briefly. The twins’ head turned at the sound of it, Bonbon’s head rose up as well as the dog was awoken by the sound. It looked like the twins were listening in for the person who just entered and Viktor smirked at their coordinated movements.

“Missed your ma?” Viktor said as he helped the two up on their own feet and the alpha stood as well. Bonbon trotted towards Yuuri first, his tail wagging.

Cries of ‘ _Am-maaaa_ ’ and ‘ _Maaaaa_ ’ were the twins’ answer as they bolted outside of the living room towards the entrance hall, Yusha almost tripped on his PJs but he recovered. Viktor chuckled as he started picking up Vanya’s toys and he put them back inside his toy box, cleaning up Yusha’s crumpled up papers, as well.

Yuuri Nikiforov was greeted by their twins, plus Bonbon, as he entered the door. The omega laughed at the sight as he put the brown paper bag down to let them tackle him to the ground with their tiny arms. Bonbon sat beside the huddle and continued to wag his tail at them, Yuuri petted their dog’s head and that seemed to please him, as he got up and trotted back towards the living room. An echo of ‘ _Am-maaa play, play, play_ ’ and ‘ _Yusha colored us! Look at it, maaaa!_ ’ assaulted his ears and he picked them up, each on his arms.

“I was only gone for 30 minutes, you know.” Yuuri smiled as they continued their chanting in his ears as they pulled at him, too. He made his way towards the living room and he peeked along the doorway, he saw his husband cleaning up after their twins’ mess, Bonbon’s black figure was back in his usual spot near the window as he laid plopped on the floor and continued his nap.

“Vitya, I kind of left the bag at the door, can you please get it? The ‘thing’ will melt if we leave it unattended. These cute gremlins attacked me when I came back and I wasn’t able to fight back.” Yuuri said while laughing as he peppered the twins with light kisses on their chubby faces, the twins squealed and giggled all the while. Viktor smiled at the sight before him and he closed the lid of the toy box as he walked past them. He kissed his husband’s forehead on his way and his hand sneakily went downwards as he pinched his omega’s butt, earning a surprised yelp from Yuuri. The twins stared at them, eyes wide and their heads tilted to the side.

“ _Viktor Nikiforov!_ ” Yuuri gasped as he turned around to scold his husband but he was already at the door and was holding the bag of groceries. Viktor quickly walked past them with a smirk on his face as he made his way to the kitchen, evading a kick to his shin from his omega.

****

 _“Vanyaaaa, Yuuushaaaa~!”_ Chris ran towards the Nikiforov family picnic spot under the big oak tree at the huge central park. It was a fine Saturday and Viktor promised to take the twins out for a picnic and Yuuri called up the others as well since Saturday was their only similar day off.

“I bought you more toys! Looook!” Chris exclaimed as the blonde vet plopped down beside the twins on the grass. Both of them were playing with Bonbon and Chris ruffled the dog’s fur, the twins’ parents were guarding them a few feet away, they watched as they ate their sandwiches and made small talk. Viktor and Yuuri waved at Chris when he arrived and asked about the others.

“Yurio said he’d be late and told Otabek to come here first. And Phichit will be here within a few!” Chris said as he played with the twins and Bonbon again. He opened his gifts so the twins could play with them immediately.

Yuuri looked over the 3-man huddle with their dog a few feet away and he smiled. He looked up at his husband after he took a big bite of Viktor’s egg and bacon sandwich. The alpha gasped in indignation as he avenged his sandwich by taking the omega in his arms and squishing and tickling the life out of him, earning a suppressed laughter from Yuuri.

“St-Stop that, _Vit-ya_ -! _Give_..-! I give! No more-!” Yuuri continued laughing even if Viktor stopped his attacks and the omega wiped his eyes. Viktor grinned at him as he hugged his omega again and he kissed his temple.

“Sorry about that, I couldn’t help it.” The alpha said as they cuddled and waited for the others to arrive.

***

Viktor, Yuuri, the twins, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, and Bonbon were all huddled around the wide picnic mat and they were all chowing down on their snacks as they talked to each other, there were 3 big wicker baskets at the center and all of them contained different kinds of food. The weather was pleasant and wind was cool under the big oak tree. The other people and groups who also were on a picnic at the park started eating as well, although some of their kids continued playing around.

“Professor, about that job internship you were talking about the other day..” Yurio asked his university professor as he chewed on his ham and cheese sandwich. He and Otabek already graduated a year ago but Yurio had to go back to his hometown for a vacation together with his grandfather. They just got back a month ago and he was offered an internship in the university since he studied Arts and Humanities major in Philosophy under Viktor Nikiforov for most of his units.

“Oh- yes. Just get the requirements and necessary papers at my office on Monday, okay?” Viktor said and Yurio nodded, he elbowed Otabek and gestured his head towards Yuuri.

Otabek cleared his throat and opened his mouth to ask the omega about his own internship application but Yuuri already knew what he was gonna ask.

“You can start on Wednesday if you like. You’ll be stationed at the West Avenue branch though, is that okay? It’s only a 15-minute bus ride from your apartment.” Yuuri said with a smile as he fed Yusha with diced apples. Vanya was nodding off against his Da’s arms and Viktor had to adjust his son’s sleeping position so he won’t slide off his shoulder, before the alpha drank his juice again.

“But I haven’t..-” Otabek started and he stared at the kind omega.

“Oh- don’t worry. Yurio already told me in advanced.” Yuuri laughed as Otabek’s eyes narrowed at Yurio.

“What? You were too slow. I already told him months ago that you wanted to train under him.” Yurio raised his eyebrow as he huffed.

Otabek sighed and thanked Yuuri for the response in his internship. Since he graduated with a degree in culinary arts, and ever since Professor Nikiforov told them that his husband was the owner of a restaurant chain across 3 prefectures with round 4 branches in each, Otabek already decided to apply for his restaurant.

“Yuuri! Viktor! Look over here!” Phichit had already taken out his digital camera and asked the couple to pose with their kids. They obliged and they left Vanya sleeping on Viktor’s shoulder and Yusha was across his Ma’s lap, his eyes were staring at his uncle Phichit’s camera, once again enamored by the shiny black cover.

There was a loud _‘snap’_ and Phichit showed them the result. He then made his round across the group as he took several photos of them. He included Bonbon as well since the dog loved being photographed for some reason.

**

“Hey, Nikiforov. Is Yusha really this.. well, _quiet_?” Chris asked his best friend as he carried the alpha’s youngest kid in his arms. They were walking around the shadowed part of the park while Yuuri, Vanya and the others were over the playground at the other side of the central park. Yusha’s wide eyes were staring at the mini pond and his eyes followed the Koi fishes swimming around it.

“Hmm, he’s not really.. _quiet_. It’s just.. he’s kind of.. observant? I always catch him staring intently at something as if he’s analyzing them, especially when his Ma’s not around. But he’ll answer if you talk to him first.” Viktor said as he plucked a yellow flower from a shrub and he twirled it in his fingers. As if the alpha knew, his son’s eyes snapped towards the twirling flower and pointed at it.

“Da, the shrub flower is yel-.. yellow.” He said as he blinked up at his father waiting for a confirmation if he got it correct or not. Viktor smiled at that and ruffled his son’s hair.

“That’s right, baby. This shrub’s flower is yellow.” Viktor gave the flower to his son as Yusha tried twirling it in his small fingers.

“Yusha has same color in color box.” The little one said and Viktor laughed at that.

“Do you want more crayons, _malysh?_ Da can buy you some more later.” Viktor offered as they continued their walk as the wind blew gently around them.

Yusha looked up at him and stared for a bit as if he was trying to understand what his Da had said.

“More color?” Yusha scrunched up his nose in a cute way and Viktor tried not to squish his cheeks then and there.

“No. Yusha has color in color box. No need for more Ma said.” The little one said and he continued to play with the flower in his hands. Chris’ eyebrows raised at that and the alpha grinned at his friend.

“Really, are you sure he’s 4, Nikiforov?” Chris blinked and he adjusted his hold on the little one while walking.

“Of course I’m sure he’s 4. And you don’t have to ask who his parents are.” Viktor grinned some more as Chris huffed at his friend’s overly smug face.

“Whatever, Nikiforov. This is clearly Yuuri’s genes by the way, _not_ yours.” Chris left the alpha behind as he heard his indignant gasp. The vet chuckled at that, he let the kid down since Yusha asked for it and he held his hand while they walked towards the playground.

*

“Yuuri! Another one! Pleeaasse?” Phichit urged his best friend as he raised his camera once more. The photographer had already taken tons of shots of their group circle and Bonbon, but he insisted on taking more Yuuri and the twins’ picture.

Yuuri jogged along his hyperactive child as Vanya ran towards the slide again together With Yurio, the little one tried to climb the slide itself instead of using the ladder. Yuuri carried him towards the top of the ladder, made him sit at the edge, and he let his small body glide downwards the slide along with his uncle Yurio’s assistance as the little one squealed in delight.

“Why don’t you just take a picture of him? You know he can’t stay still for a few minutes.” Yuuri said towards Phichit as the omega asked Yurio to look after him for a bit so Yuuri could grab his sling bag from the park bench with the kids’ towels in it.

“Yeah, but.. still..-” Phichit started as he tried to take a photo of the little one running towards the multiple swing set and Vanya wanted to get on.

“Swing! Vanya want swing!” the little one said as he raised his arms towards Yurio, asking to be lifted. Yurio was about to lift him up and Phichit’s camera was ready when the kid suddenly spotted the now-empty monkey bars and he bolted towards it, screaming all the way that the bars were his. Yurio and Phichit ran after him in a hurry and Yuuri could only sigh and shake his head at that.

“Good luck with taking a still picture of Vanya, Phichit. Although I guess him sleeping earlier counted.” Yuuri chuckled as he followed the three, pulling a small towel from the sling bag so he could wipe Vanya’s sweat with it. He was a few meters away from the monkey bars when a small body collided with his leg. Startled, the omega looked down and he immediately recognized his youngest son, his sonic silver hair ruffled by the wind.

“Yusha. Honey, where’s your daddy? Isn’t he supposed to look after you?” Yuuri said as he lifted the little one up and Yusha’s arms immediately went around his Ma’s neck.

“Yusha want to play with Ma.. Uncle is not fun..” The little one said with a yawn, his eyes drooped and his head lolled against the omega’s shoulder. Yuuri laughed at that as he rubbed his son’s back.

“Right, I’ll tell your uncle Chris about him being boring.“ the omega snorted as he sat on the near park bench with clumps of shrubs and bushes around it that served as the park barrier, the omega sniffed once. “What are you doing back there, Vitya?” Yuuri inquired without turning around as he adjusted Yusha’s sleeping form.

The shrub behind the omega’s bench shuffled twice and Viktor and Chris’ heads popped out of it.

“I told you he’s only like that with his Ma.” Viktor said to Chris as the vet nodded in wonder.

“Maybe it’s because of your husband’s.. scent?” Chris provided as the both of them nodded a ‘maybe’.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the silliness of the two people behind him as he smoothed a hand on his son’s silky hair and small back. He kissed the little one’s temple and the omega smelled fresh air and a hint of Lavender on him, his brother had the same fresh scent but Vanya smelled of Jasmine instead. Yuuri’s eyes darted towards the three across the playground and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

Phichit was still trying to make Vanya sit still for a moments so he could take a picture, but whenever he did, the little one would smile widely at him and then run away, his uncle Yurio running after him with a _‘Vanya, no! Don’t run or you’ll trip!’_ everytime.

Viktor emerged from the shrub and he sat beside his husband after removing the leaves on his hair and clothes, his eyes wandered around the park and he spotted his mischievous tyke running and squealing across the playground with his uncle Yurio and uncle Phichit in his heels as they tried to catch him.

“Where’s Otabek?” Viktor asked when he looked around and found that the beta was nowhere to be found.

“He said he had to go first since he still has to take care of some leftover documents at school.” Yuuri said as his arms wrapped firmly around Yusha when a gust of cold wind blew and the little one shivered.

“Oh, is that so.” The alpha looked at his watch and decided that it was time to go home. Yuuri got up and adjusted his hold on Yusha again so the little one won’t fall off his shoulder. Viktor’s arm went around his omega’s shoulder as they both walked towards the swing set where the other tyke was wreaking havoc.

“Vanya, _malysh_ , time to go home.” Viktor smiled and called his son as he knelt down. Vanya’s head looked around at the familiar sound, then he beamed when he saw his mom and dad waiting for him and he ran towards them. Yurio wiped his forehead and caught his breath as Phichit’s camera went up once more.

“Did you have fun today, little one?” Viktor laughed as his son tackled him and the tyke squealed when his dad lifted him up and he was set on his dad’s shoulders, the alpha’s hands supported him. Vanya beamed again as he saw the whole playground in one look, his clear blue eyes shining brightly as he tried to look around as much as possible. Yuuri laughed at his son’s eager expression and there was a soft smile on his face afterwards. Yusha sighed in his sleep and he murmured something before settling down against his Ma’s arms once again. Viktor’s face was bright as well, his clear blue eyes were alight when he looked over at his husband and son as the wind blew gently but firmly, tousling and ruffling the hair and clothes of people and also the leaves and flowers of the trees and shrubs along the playground.

**_SNAP_ **

Phichit looked over the result of his shot along the screen together with Yurio. The photographer smiled fondly as only one word came to his mind. He voiced it out loud and Yurio nodded in agreement. They both smiled warmly as they said it again after looking over the happy family in front.

**_“Perfect.”_ **

****

*****

END

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> So there you guys have it. The end. xD Although I said I'll make an epilogue for this, the story of how Yuuri and Viktor met. :D  
> ***  
> Malysh - Baby (like what you'd call your lover, but eh. I had to use that one on the twins xD *gets shot*)  
> ***  
> The twins' hair color, coz I had to be picky over it. xD Vanya has [Silver Sand](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_\(color\)#Silver_sand) colored hair and Yusha has [Sonic Silver](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_\(color\)#Sonic_silver).  
> ***  
> And thank you for staying till the end. I didn't include the troll parents scene after the childbirth scene since it felt kind of.. off? Yeah that.. :D  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little YOI story of mine.  
> ***  
> I'm going to start a new YOI AU story again. I've drafted a few AU plots and you're all more than welcome to choose. :D  
> Here's the list :D  
> [ Pirate King!Viktor = Prince!Yuuri Fantasy AU ]  
> [ Dragon Shifter!Yuuri = Savior! Viktor Fantasy AU - Mythical creatures Great Hunt - to save the last dragon ]  
> [ SirenMerman! Viktor - Right of Passage is to lure and kill a human = Student! Yuuri AU ]  
> [ Unicorn Shifter! Yuuri = MythicalCreatureCollector! VIktor AU ]  
> [ Kid! Yuuri = MonsterUnderTheBed! Viktor AU ]  
> [ New Tenant! Yuuri = DemonLordLockedUnderTheBasement! Viktor AU ]  
> [ ObsessedGuardianAngel! Viktor = Human! Yuuri AU ]


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, the Epilogue. :D  
> This will be a two-part but the last one will have to be separated from this series. Since it's going to be smut. LOL. xD  
> ****  
> Enjoy some more Nikiforov family fluff moments! :D :D

******* EPILOGUE *******

 

“Dad? Can I ask you something?”

The quiet voice of Viktor Nikiforov’s youngest son, Yusha, broke the silence inside the alpha’s home office. Viktor looked up from his paper work and saw Yusha hanging around his office door way, the alpha nodded a yes and told him to enter.

“Is it about your Advanced Program?” Viktor asked as he typed away in his laptop, his son sat on a small stool beside his father’s office chair and Yusha’s eyes darted straight for his father’s laptop screen.

“Not really, I got that all under control.” Yusha said without an ounce of haughtiness from his voice, making the alpha’s lips quirk up a bit as he continued typing.

“Is it about your brother then? What did he do this time?” the alpha asked as he grabbed a fresh writing paper from the desk drawer and he drafted down a new set of schedule for his 2 classes. Yusha fidgeted in his seat and he cleared his throat.

“No, not Vanya. But.. There’s this homework that we have to pass tomorrow...” his son started and Viktor’s brows furrowed in inquiry.

“Homework? I thought you said you got that all under contr-”

“No-! No.. Uh.. I mean, Yes. I got the Advanced Program classes all under control. I’ve already done all my homework and research on them.. only a few templates left. But there’s this one assignment that I had to.. uh.. ask you, or Ma.” Yusha stared at his father’s face as Viktor thought about school things that parents were required to explain to their kids once they reach a certain grade.

None came to mind as he looked over his son and saw that his bright, garnet eyes were brimming with curiosity. Viktor’s head tilted to the side as he paused his typing for a bit and turned his chair to face him.

At 11, the twins’ height almost rivaled their mother’s especially Vanya, to Yusha and Yuuri’s dismay. The eldest also kept his silver sandy hair a bit longer than Yusha’s since the youngest didn’t like his bangs to obscure his face while drawing or reading. Viktor also noticed that Yusha had started to squint a bit whenever they watch a movie or if they play catch outside. The alpha decided to talk to his husband about that later.

“So, if you got all your program homework under control, what’s the other assignment about?” Viktor asked as he watched his son pull a folded paper from his shorts pocket and handed it to him. The alpha unfolded it and he read the question.

Viktor’s eyebrows raised as he re-read the printed, one-line question that said: _“When and How did your parents meet? Expound and explain.”_

“Is your teacher serious? What kind of subject does he teach?” Viktor asked his son as he placed the paper above a stack of thin notebooks as he waited for an answer.

“Sociology.” Yusha shrugged helplessly as if he was also confused as to why they had to make a homework like that in the first place.

“Really now?” the alpha hummed as he stared at his son’s assignment. “Do I have to tell it to you personally or I can just write it down?”

“Well.. I still have a few templates to finish for tonight but.. I don’t want to distur-”

“It’s okay, I’ll type it out and you can read and revise it yourself later. Deal? I’m almost done with my work anyway.” the alpha smiled as his son nodded gratefully and thanked him, he stood up and excused himself out of his dad’s office.

“Now then...” Viktor eyed his son’s assignment before he resumed his school paper work. His fingers typed away but his mind started to drift back to that one fateful day many years ago, when he was still a spirited university senior and his husband was a painfully shy and timid university freshman.

*****

“Hey, Vik! Let’s go to that new arcade center after school!” a red-head beta male called for Viktor from the door of their Humanities classroom as the young alpha finished eating his lunch. Viktor looked up from his ham and bacon sandwich as his classmate walked towards his desk with a grin.

Viktor drank his water before answering, “I can’t. I’m meeting someone later.”

His friend’s eyes widened at his answer and the red-head narrowed his eyes. “Is it a girl? Who is she?”

“Well, the one from the class next to ours, a beta female culinary student? She invited me to a Goukon with her classmates and other course students as well.” Viktor provided an explanation as he stood up to throw his thrash in the bin.

“Really?? Why wasn’t I invited?? No fair!” the beta huffed and Viktor shrugged, the beta slumped on his own desk and sulked.

“I’ll ask her to include you next time.” The young alpha laughed at his classmate’s furious, and jealous, glare. Viktor shrugged once again as he grabbed his Music and Arts textbook and began reading in advanced.

***

“Heeeey! Viktor, over here! Over here!” a blonde beta female waved at Viktor from the door of a small restaurant where their Goukon will be held. He spotted several female and male alphas and betas inside as well. Some of them were already chatting with each other and a few of them started drinking.

“Was I late?” Viktor’s eyes were wide when he approached the female and he checked his watch again, 7:30pm, nope, he was just in time.

“No! No, of course not. They were just super duper early!” she laughed apologetically and pulled him inside towards their long table. There were more females than males in the group but the young alpha didn’t mind, he always enjoyed company from both.

Viktor was introduced in front of them and some of the alpha females were already eyeing him up and down, Viktor squirmed in his seat as he covered his face with the menu book and avoided their assessment. The group ordered after that and their beverages were refilled as the Goukon started. After an hour, they were all talking and laughing loudly and some of them were already tipsy from the continuous drinking. Suddenly, a female alpha with brown hair scooted close beside Viktor’s chair.

“Heeeey, Viiik~ do you have a partner at the moment..?” she slurred and Viktor smelled the strong scent of alcohol and alpha female. Viktor sat upright as he shook his head a ‘no’ and drank more of the light beer that he preferred.

“Well, I’m interested.. *hic*” she placed her hand on Viktor’s thighs and his body stiffened. The male alpha removed her hand and placed it on the table as he gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I uh.. I’m not interested at the moment.. why don’t you ask that nice alpha over there?” Viktor made her face the male that he had pointed out, and before the female could turn to him again, he got up from his seat and half-jogged towards the bathroom.

He sighed as he bent over the sink and stared at his own face. He had a slight flush because of the alcohol but otherwise he looked okay. His eyes darted over his forehead and hairline and his eye involuntarily twitched. Viktor sighed again as he washed his face with cold water. He was drying his face and hands when he suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the stalls.

Viktor turned around as he faced the comfort room stall and he saw a pair of legs inside the farthest door. He stared for a few seconds and then shrugged as he thought the person must be crying and had wanted to be alone and it wasn’t in his nature to pry or to eavesdrop on other people’s business.

He was about to walk out and leave that person alone when his nose was suddenly assaulted by a sweet yet zesty scent and there was a hint of panic mixed in it as well as the alpha heard a pained sob. Viktor stopped dead in his tracks as he _slowly_ turned around and stared at the stall door where the crying person was. He blinked a few times and he thought of something to do since he really didn’t want to barge in there and question him.

The bathroom was silent for a few moments, the door of the stall in question opened slowly after a few more minutes as if the person inside wanted to make sure that no one else was there with him before he opened the door. Viktor’s form was still unmoving as he waited, he was also near the exit so if the person didn’t want him there he could leave immediately.

The stall door opened fully and a black haired male emerged from it. He was rubbing his wet eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of his long polo shirt as he sniffed twice before he started limping towards the sink. Viktor’s eyes were wide as he stood there silently, staring at how the young man walked. Viktor looked up at the black-haired male’s face again and saw his puffy eyes, he had a few scratches on his face and neck as well. How old was he, 13? 14? He looked like he was still in middle school. He had a pale complexion, his cheeks were round, flushed and, Viktor could only guess, smooth, as the young man began washing his face with cold water. He straightened up afterwards and grabbed his own towel from his sling bag and proceeded to dry his face.

Viktor gulped as he tried not to move a muscle so as not to startle the young one, but failed to do so when he accidentally exhaled rather loudly. The boy’s form visibly stiffened and he slowly turned his head to look at the intruder.

Clouded, but beautiful, garnet eyes narrowed into slits the instant they saw him. Viktor gulped, smiled nervously and then waved his right hand instead, his mind searched for answers as to why the boy suddenly glared at him like he had killed his whole family or something.

“Uhm..- I-I uh..-“ Viktor started and he mentally smacked himself for stuttering. He was an alpha and alphas do not stutter, his grandma’s voice echoed through his head.

The boy’s glare softened and it returned to its doe size once more, and Viktor openly stared as the boy blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes again even though they were already dry.

“Uhm.. I uh.. heard you.. crying earlier. Sorry for uh.. eavesdropping..” The alpha apologized and bowed but the young one only shook his head and waved it away.

“N-no..! No, it’s okay.. I uh.. you didn’t do anything wrong.” The young one said as he pocketed the towel and brushed his hair with his fingers. There was a gash on his right cheek and the boy already cleaned it from dried blood but Viktor wanted to lick- _whoa._

_Whoa. Whoa._

**_WHOA._ **

_Hold up and back off, Viktor. He’s just a kid. Don’t go down that road._

The young one faced Viktor again and there was a smile on his face that made his inner alpha swoon, it also purred which amazed Viktor.

 _Maybe he’s already 18? But no, he doesn’t look like it. He’s closer to 15 actually._ Viktor fought against his impure thoughts as the young one started to walk, towards the exit, and Viktor couldn’t help but worry about the way he was limping. He couldn’t smell blood from him so it was safe to say that maybe he had sprained his ankle or something similar.

“Wait, are you really okay?” Viktor reached out to steady the young one when he got near him beside the door. The boy flinched as if he was expecting to be hit when Viktor’s hand closed around his wrist. Viktor pulled his hand away immediately upon seeing his reaction.

“Sorry! I’m not.. not going to do anything, Just… I just want to help..” the alpha said after he had stepped back from the young one and apologized.

“Sorry to have worried you, but it’s okay. Really..” the young one smiled sadly, his eyes went glassy as he fought the urge to cry once again. Viktor wanted to reach out but the boy simply limped out of the bathroom before Viktor could make a move.

***

“Where were you, Viktor? We thought you went home already!” his female beta friend asked around her 15th glass of beer. Some of the guys were already out and they were missing 2 people so he guessed they went home as well.

“No, uh.. nevermind that..” Viktor wanted to go now, too. Intent on following, _not stalking,_ the young one earlier so if anything ever happened to him on his way home, the alpha could help. _No, he isn’t going to stalk him, don’t argue._

“Do you mind if I..” Viktor gestured towards the restaurant door as his eyes darted around, trying to spot a certain dark-haired boy from the sea of customers.

“Leave? It’s okay, go ahead! We’re glad you could come in the first place!” she bellowed as she drank the glass in on gulp, making Viktor shudder. He nodded a thank you and grabbed his scarf from the chair, he wrapped it around his neck and shoulders as he proceeded towards the door. The others waved their goodbyes at him.

He went out of the door and looked left then right before talking his usual route home. He headed left and his eyes kept wandering around him, there were few people outside as the clock neared 10pm. The alpha passed by the restaurant’s alleyway and he suddenly smelled the scent he was searching for.

His head snapped towards the semi-lit alley behind the restaurant and he saw the young one pick up a garbage bag and he dumped it inside the industrial garbage bin. Viktor saw the young one sniff twice, rubbed his eyes, and Viktor couldn’t help it any longer. He approached the boy but before he could say anything, there was a loud, angry voice inside the restaurant’s back door. Viktor stopped at that and he saw that the young one was already gaping at him.

“What’s taking you so long?! It’s only one garbage bag, you useless omega!” an irritated voice rang from the inside and the boy visibly stiffened.

Viktor’s brows furrowed at the tone that was used. The young ‘omega’ stared at him as if he was afraid that Viktor would suddenly pounce on him any time. He stepped back a few as he finished his garbage task and he eyed Viktor warily when he went back inside the restaurant, his limp was still there and it bugged Viktor to no end.

The alpha sighed as he chose to go home instead, dragging his feet along the pavement as his thoughts jumbled over and he remembered the boy’s scent. His mind whirled around the thoughts of the male ‘omega’ that he met at the restaurant’s bathroom. It wasn’t that of a cliché meeting, really, and it wasn’t a romantic one either, but the alpha was glad he was able to meet him. It had been a few years after someone had captured his interest like this, although he had to make sure he wasn’t hitting on a middle schooler first, that was bad. Right?

_Oh, well. Let’s try tomorrow?_

_*****_

Viktor finished typing the paragraph out and he read and re-read it a few times. He scratched his jaw as he thought about what to type for the next lines. He wanted to help his son in his homework so he made sure that the paragraph was well written and right and correct. His mind wandered again as he remembered his and Yuuri’s second meeting a few days after that restaurant incident.

*****

_BUMP_

“Oh— I’m Sorry! I wasn’t lookin—“ Viktor turned around to help the person who just crashed against him while he and his beta classmate were walking along the crowded hallway of their university. What he didn’t expect was that he came face to face with the dark-haired boy from a few days ago. Viktor’s eyes widened as he tried to tame his inner alpha’s purr of delight. He bent down to help the young one pick all his books, he also helped him stand up.

“Uhm.. Sorry, I-.. Sorry for crashing into you…” the boy said as he bowed and rubbed his squinted eyes before hugging the school books closer to his body. Viktor only smiled and told him to be careful next time.

“Are you here to give those books to your brother or sister by any chance?” the alpha asked as he waved a goodbye to his classmate since he had different classes next.

“Uhm.. no.. I..” the young one said as his narrowed eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape.

“I-I’m.. going to be late for my next class.. can I uhm.. go now..?” he said before squinting up at Viktor and the alpha’s mind suddenly went _bzzzt_.

“What? Next class?” Viktor blinked and he openly gaped at the boy before him.

“Y-Yes uhm.. I’m a.. freshman..” he said as he checked his watch and saw that he only had 5 minutes to get to his room.

“Uhm.. please? I gotta g-“

”Oh- Yes! Sorry!” the alpha snapped out of his trance and his smile slowly returned, a small realization went along with it.  He faced the young one as he held out his hand.

“I’m Viktor by the way. And you are?”

The boy stared at him then at his hand before going back to his face again.

“You’re not doing this because.. you know I’m an omega.. are you..?” the young one asked with a small voice. Viktor chuckled at that as he gently captured the boy’s hand and shook it, he let go after a few seconds while his inner alpha whined and wanted more contact.

“I don’t really care about secondary genders.” Viktor smiled as he stepped out of the way so the boy can leave.

The omega male stared at Viktor’s face for a few moments before his head cocked to the side in wonder.

“Yuuri..” He blurted out before he could stop himself and he had to limp away quickly so the alpha won’t see the rising flush on his face. Viktor only stared as he watched him go, his mind went blank as the omega’s name echoed repeatedly in his head, his inner alpha purred and was contented at the moment.

But was that enough? For the moment, yes. Viktor decided to woo this painfully shy omega as he really did find him cute and well, beautiful, he also felt like there was an invisible string that pulled at him towards the young omega everytime he thought of him these past few days. He’s not going to ignore the pull if whenever he rejects the idea, his inner alpha snapped at him angrily and whined at him to just go for it.

*****

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

The door to Viktor’s study opened once again, but this time, a hyper 11 year old ran towards him without any preamble, he was shirtless and was only wearing shorts. Viktor laughed at that as he paused his typing and pushed his chair away from the table so his eldest son could jump at him like he always does.

“Daaad! Hide meeee!” Vanya lunged at his father as he laughed and tried to hide his whole body using his father’s arms. Viktor could only blink in wonder as he let his son do whatever it is that he wanted and he saw another person walk inside his office.

Yuuri huffed as he leaned across the doorway and crossed his arms against his chest. He had a look that said he was done with his son’s crap and that was _never_ a good sign.

“You make him take his shower, Nikiforov, he listens to you. I still have to clean the kitchen and dining room.” Yuuri’s voice was irritated but the look he gave his son was otherwise the opposite. The omega’s lips quirked at his son’s giggles and he made his way towards their kitchen again.

“Why won’t you listen to your Ma, Vanya? He told you to take a shower.” Viktor’s voice was a bit stern as he scolded his son, but to no avail, the kid still smiled widely at him.

“I’m always listening! But I just don’t wanna take a shower yet! I’m not sleepy!” Vanya said while he went down and ran across his father’s office to get to his huge bookshelf. The alpha only watched as he eyed his son while he picked two thick books about Geoscience and Paleontology.

“Can I borrow these, dad? Just for tonight, I’ll return it tomorrow morning!” Vanya said as he struggled to lift the big books in his arms. Viktor’s brows lifted at his son’s choice of books and he remembered that he had borrowed a book about Astrophysics last week. He saved the document that he was typing for Yusha as he decided to do it later, he waited for his laptop to shut down properly and he stood and arranged his desk table a bit.

“Sure, you want to read them together?” Viktor offered as Vanya’s face lit up, beaming widely at him. “Yes please!”

“But take a shower first or your Ma would have both our hides.” Viktor said as he and Vanya walked out of his office.

“Okay! Don’t start reading without me!” Vanya ran towards their room, he almost tripped and the books fell on the floor but he grabbed them hastily and went back to running again. Viktor chuckled at the sight as he watched his son disappear inside the twins’ room. A muffled _‘Shut up, will you? I’m reading.’_ came from the inside and Viktor laughed outright.

He’d have to continue his son’s essay later of course. He wasn’t done with his and Yuuri’s love story.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the next YoI AU fanfic that I'm planning to write. The votes are as follows:  
> ***  
> Pirate King!Viktor = Prince!Yuuri Fantasy AU [ 11 votes ]  
> Dragon Shifter!Yuuri = Savior! Viktor Fantasy AU [ 13 votes ]  
> Kid! Yuuri = MonsterUnderTheBed! Viktor AU [ 8 votes ]  
> ObsessedGuardianAngel! Viktor = Human! Yuuri AU [ 12 votes ]  
> ***  
> The remaining 3 which are (TenantYuuri, SirenViktor, and UnicornShifterYuuri) would be oneshots so watch out for some random new stories from me. :D  
> ***  
> Voting is still on-going so please vote if you haven't already :D :D xD  
> ***


End file.
